Christmas Forbidden Love
by TwistedXmo
Summary: They wasn't friends anymore after season 2 with all the drama they put themselves into, Though they end up run into eachother, Can these two make up being friends? I suck At Summary, Just Read! Christmas STORY. Please Review! please!
1. Meeting up again Black Friday

My First Gwen/Duncan Christmas Story! Hope you Enjoy!

**Chapter one; Meeting up again/ Black Friday**

* * *

_Tiss the Season… to Gage_

_-Gwendolyn Melina Davison_

* * *

Christmas, Ah can't stand this time of year, it's so meaningless. I crumbled the paper, shoving in back into my jacket while holding a dozen of stupid presents. I felt people bumping into me more and more, I was loosening my mind. I had to wake up at four in the morning just to go shopping around five to get presents for my little brothers. My mom and I, wanted our little brothers to have the best Christmas ever, ever since my father past away, it hasn't been the best year for my family.

"Hey watch it!" I said after someone again bumped into me and I was getting very furious. I sighed and looked to find the store. I saw the letters bright red with blood dripping on it saying. "Deadly Corps" I smiled and whisper to myself. "Finally a store that isn't lame." My brother wanted this skateboard with skull's that are bleeding from the eyes ever since summer but we didn't have enough money get buy him that since most of the money went to my fathers funeral. I seen it was the last skateboard out and I rushed into grabbing it and yanked but as I seen me holding it I seen other hands giving it also.

"Let go! I had it first!" I protested.

"I don't care idiot!" A male yelled at me.

I stopped and looked up at the male yelling at me and froze.

* * *

_A winter wonderland… Full of shit_

_-Duncan Tyson Caviler_

* * *

**Duncan's Point of View;**

Boy do I hate Christmas. I never seen the point to it, Meaningless shoppers, having to spend a crap load of money just for a tree to put in your living room, nothing but spoiled bratty kids getting everything they ever wanted. Finally I'm not locked up for Christmas, so my mom wanted me to go with her on the worst day of the year. "Black Friday" It happens the day after thanksgiving.

The "Biggest sale of the year." She wanted to get presents for our family. I told her I didn't want anything just a skateboard. She thought it was a boring present, but it aint. It has skulls, that have nothing but blood shot eyes with lyrics of the best punk songs ever in a lifetime made. I walked into the store leaving my mom.

"Can I leave?" I begged.

"Sure, don't get lost sweetie." She said smiling at me.

"Yeah because I'm five" I rolled my eyes and left.

Don't get me wrong I love my mom to death but she can baby me too much, she should know I don't need to be taken care of. For the mall being packed, no-one seem to bump into me, I smiled at, wondering what people may be thought of me. "He's scary looking; Green Mohawk is the demons child, piercing all over his face, and he looks like a maniac." I walked into the store I have been waiting all day for. "Deadly Corps" I walked in seeing it being the last one and tried grabbing it but seen someone grab it, but I still yanked it seeing a white pale hand holding it also.

"Let go..! I had it first!" The girl struggle the words out of her mouth while using her strength to take it away from me.

"I don't care idiot!" I screech back.

I looked up seeing the crazy women I was fighting with, till I froze seeing her.

* * *

**Gwen's Point of View;**

"Dun, Dun, Duncan?" I whisper seeing him.

"Gwen?" I heard him slightly whisper my name.

Even though I heard there were millions of peoples rushing into yelling at countless things, I only heard him whisper my name.

It's like after Total Drama Action When Duncan won, we broke our "Friendship."

* * *

***Flashback***

"Hey Gwen," Duncan walked up to me. I seen his face covered with pen ink kiss marks all over him.

I did a small chuckle. "Hey Mister Millionaire," I teased. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing, just won a million dollars, nothing big, you know." Duncan said scaractly. I couldn't help but laugh. But then once I laughed I had seen Duncan frown a little looking the other way.

"Gwen, We…" He began and rubbed the back of his head looking away from me. "Need to talk..."

I started laughing. "What are you breaking up with me?" I said rolling my eyes, I mean come on couples say that when they break up, and I said that to Trent once we broke up.

He didn't speak for a good whole minute. "Kind of..." He slowly said.

I puzzled my eyes looking at him. "What?" I asked confused.

"Look, I finally have Courtney back..."

"Eh," I sighed and rubbed my forehead, "Does she still think we had a thing? I'll go talk to her..."

I started walking away to talk to Courtney till someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around seeing Duncan holding me looking afraid.

"Gwen..." He slowly said my name.

"What?" I asked starting to get frustrated.

"We, We can't be friends anymore…" He said, still holding my wrist, He slid his down to my right hand holding it.

I couldn't even talk all I can say was "Why?" I asked, my voice started cracking.

"I, I just don't want to ruin my relationship with Court, I mean, I just don't want her to ever think of us being more then friends, so ..."

He finally looked at me end in the eyes. "That's why I think we shouldn't be friends again."

I sighed and pulled a small smile. "Then have fun with your princess." I said joking and rolled my eyes and tried to walk away but Duncan was still holding on to me.

"Gwen, I don't want our relationship to ends this way..." He said whinnying.

"Well, you choose to end it, so I can end it like this if I want to."

I looked down at him holding my hand still and yanked my hand away from him and walked away. I heard him calling my name, but I continued to run away. I was backstage and found a closet and opened it and locked the door crying my eyes out.

"I lost my best friend." I slowly said and continued to cry.

***End of Flashback***

* * *

It stung me looking at him again, seriously killed me. I looked down at us holding it and said.

"Merry Christmas," And threw the skateboard at him and started to move through the crowd of people trying to leave and get away from him by any means.

* * *

**Duncan's Point of View;**

I saw her, still looking like my Gwen. I was frozen, out of breath and see her glare at me, "Merry Christmas." And threw the board at Me., turning around. "Gwen!" I cried and threw the skateboard down chasing her. She was so tiny and thin she could go through the crowd easily even though I couldn't.

But out of the crowd of people I notice the black and teal in her short hair I hurried and grabbed both of her wrist pulling them up to my face seeing her face only inches away from me, I was speechless seeing her, Oh how much I missed that face, I just needed to see her again after what happen with us.

"Gwen..." I said

She hurried and closed her eyes looking the other way.

"Just leave me alone." She softly said.

"Don't plan on to." I said smiling at her thinly.

I knew I could tell she was trying to hide that smile but then yanked her hands away from me.

"Get lost punk." I seen her closing her eyes smiling at me that I couldn't help but smile also.

"Shut it Mall Goth." She looked back up at me and rushed me into a hug. I froze once I felt her holding on to me.

* * *

**Gwen's Point of View;**

Even though I wanted to do so many things to Duncan seeing him, like punch his eye out, kick him in his area, stomp on his foot, and slap him, I couldn't help but hug him. He didn't hug me at first and slowly wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly.

"You're not mad?" He whispers into my ear.

I let him go and slap his hard chest. "Yes, I still am, don't think I forgot idiot."

I placed my hands on my hips while still holding muitiable bags in my hands. "I am really sor-" Duncan began and I cut him off. "I know," I looked the other way, acting like I'm not caring at all, thinking, I can play with his emotions like he did to me that day.

"Look, I had to go ok , nice seeing you again." I said. I started walking away and then I felt Duncan grabbing my shoulders.

"Where do you have to go?" He asked

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "Why should I tell you, it's not like we're friends."

"Can we talk about that?" He asked again and I turned around with me glaring at him.

"Talk about what? I don't even know why we are talking at this point, like you said, Were not friends."

"But...Me and Courtney broke up." He stated and I faked laughed,

"Oh, so that means I can be your friend again?! Oh Duncan you're so thoughtful, its 8 months and now you want to be friends again?! I'm touched." This time I waited there hoping he would say anything back.

"Gwen shut up!" Duncan finally snapped and shut me up; I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"What?" I asked.

"I know I messed up, let me at least buy you some hot coco." He reached out his hand and I just stared at it.

Duncan rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand yanking me to the food court area.

"I don't even like hot coco!" I yelled.

"Yes you do, you told me that's your favorite drink stupid." Duncan was soon in front of the counter.

"Can I get two hot cocos and one with mocha Carmel with whip cream on it please?"

"Sure!" Said the lady, She was totally checking out Duncan and I wanted to gage seeing how old see looked.

"Thanks." Duncan pulled out ten bucks giving it to her and we sat down.

I crossed my legs and folded my arms looking away from Duncan but I notice in the corner of my eye he was staring at me, with that stupid grin of his.

"What?' I snapped at him.

"You haven't changed at all." He had both of his hands holding his head, look like he was amiring me.

"It's only been a couple of months."

"Still, seems like forever, doesn't it?" He asked

I sighed and unfolded my arms and legs. "Yes, it has."

The lady showed up giving us our drinks, we said are thanks and she walked away and Duncan handed me the Hot coco with the Carmel all over it.

"You're Favorite." He slid the drink at me smirking

I laughed a little. "How can you remember my favorite drink Creep?"

"I just know you,"

"Besides my lizard's names." I started laughing and Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I know! I was so mad at that, the dogs bit my ass cause I forgot."

I started laughing.

Duncan sighed. "I'm so stupid."

"I already know that, but what stupid are you talking about?" I asked.

"Me saying I didn't want to be friends anymore...." Began.

"Oh that..." I said forgetting I was mad at Duncan about 3 minutes ago. When me and Duncan talk it's like I don't think about anything at all.

"Stupid, princess, gold digger." He said under his breath.

"Courtney?" I asked

He nodded. "She started using me for my money like no other, ah!"

"Don't worry I am to, Like you just bought us some hot coco, you better watch it Duncan" I winked at Duncan as he soon started laughing.

"I missed you Gwen."

"Same." I said. That one word I said means so much I wished he could know.

"So why are you here this early at the mall?" He asked

"Because it's black Friday, Dur" I tease making fun of Duncan. I seen him rolled his eyes. "But, I can't stand this time of year." I said leaning my hand into my head.

"Really?" Duncan asked surprised. "Me to, It's just so…" He started thinking of the word and me and him both said it at the same time. "Pointless."

We soon laughed staring at one another.

"Are we that evil?" I asked while laughing.

"We are Satan Childs Gwenie." He said smirking at me.

"True True." I replied.

Just then I heard my cell phone going off and I looked at the phone and moaned.

"Not again." I whisper to myself.

"What?" Duncan asked, also sounding worried.

"Hold up." I said lifting my figure at Duncan and I heard him laughing.

"Ok Princess..." I soon turned my hand into flipping him off and laughed also but then I picked up my phone.

"Yes… Trent..." I began.

* * *

**Duncan's point of view;**

You have got to be kidding me? Trent, she's still with Trent?! Like really, I was shocked like no other with my mouth hanging and my eyes widen, losing my eye sight.

"Trent, I'm not telling you my finger size!" She laughed.

I started frowning at the idea. There still together, what was Trent planning on getting her for Christmas, a ring? What kind of Ring. I stared down at the drink while she was talking to Trent… her boyfriend.

"Ha-ha, Ok, But Trent I have to go, Ok, Love you to bye." She hung up and looked back at me.

"You ok?" She asked

"You're still with Trent?" I asked still not looking back at her.

"Yeah After the show, Trent wanted to out to eat and we soon talked it out and I took him back, not that very romantic but whatever," She giggled and I didn't laugh, I couldn't even fake laugh, It likes so much things has happen to Gwen and I already missed out.

"Ok, Random Questions!" Gwen grabbed m hands with a big smile and I couldnt help but smile also seeing her deep dark green eyes.

"Ok, Go!" I yelled.

"Cartoons or Music Videos?" She asked.

"Cartoons" I smiled and she also nodded, saying that what she would pick.

"Mountain Dew or coke?"

"Mountain dew." She said and then also threw. "The voltage kind!" She said poking at me I couldn't help but soon laugh with her.

"Gosh we are weird." Gwen said while laughing.

"Being Weird is the new Riot I think." I smiled at her.

My phone soon started ringing seeing my mom was calling me.

"Hey Ma." I said picking it up.

"Duncan I'm outside waiting, hurry honey I'm freezing!"

"Okay, Okay." I hung up and looked at Gwen.

"My mom ready." I said standing up.

"Shopping with your mom? That's so cute Duncan." Gwen said giggling at me.

"Shut it," teased punching her arm.

We soon exchanged numbers and I stood up and gave her a hug.

"Well it's nice seeing you again Duncan, Really." Gwen said talking next right to my ear while still holding me.

"Yeah, I don't want to leave." I said feeling her warm embrace.

"Go, I don't want your mom freezing!" Gwen laughed and pulled out of the hug, you have no idea how I felt once I let her go.

"Alright." I soon started walking away and heard Gwen yell.

"Duncan!" She asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Merry Christmas." She smiled at me and I winked at her. "You Too Babe." She winked back waving as I turned around leaving the mall; my face started burning seeing Gwen winking at me, and also thinking of her holding on to me so tightly, it felt so right. I entered outside, unlocking the car door and sat down about to drive.

"Sweetie, are you hot?" She asked feeling my forehead. "No duh mom what do you think" I laughed.

She rolled her eyes "My son." She said to herself. "Sweetie, you're burning up." I looked in the rear view mirror seeing me blushing like no other.

"Crap I hope she didn't see." I said yelling at myself.

"Who?" My Mom asked worried.

"Gwe-, I mean no one!" I said fake laughing.

"Gwen! You seen Gwen? Dunky, wasn't she one of your best friends on that TV show?" She asked my mom look like she was glowing.

"Yeah... Was." I sighed and turned on my car hearing the punk rock music bass hitting my car.

I seen my mom cover her eyes, she hates this kind of music I laughed and turned it down.

"How about we just talk ma?" I asked smiling at her.

"I would love to son." My mom said smiling at me, I never talk to my mom about anything so she was very interested wondering who Gwen was, She said Ever time I talked about her I had this glow, every time I brought up Courtney she said my face was dead, moms sure do know everything about their kids, I wish I knew how I felt with Gwen though.

* * *

**Forbidden Christmas Love!**

**This is my favorite holiday so I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Love TwistedXmo**

**Want more?**

**You better Review, I can't read your guy's mind!**

**So tell me what you want!**

**Ho Ho Ho Tiss the Season For me to go Crazy! 0.0**


	2. Baking with the Grinch Santa's Letter

*Wow Thanks for all the Reviews! I didn't think I'd would get that much!

**Anways on word to the story, Enjoy! If you like GxD, :P**

* * *

**chapter 2: Baking with the Grinch/ Santa's Letter**

* * *

_**Normal Point of View:**_

"Can you believe Kenny? I can't believe I was almost fired today!" Trent Sighed sitting on the edge of Gwen's Bed and heard her giggling.

Trent hung his head up seeing Gwen wasn't even paying attention to Trent's astonishing (dull) story and sighed once again.

"Duncan?" he asked annoyed.

Gwen's head shot up looking at Trent.

"Oh sorry," She placed her phone down as she was texting her friend Duncan, for the million time Trent thought.

"So… What was you saying Trent? "She smiled closing her eyes facing her attention to Trent as he did a slight fake smile.

"Nothing dear."

* * *

_**Gwen's Point Of view:**_

Ok, He's mad, He has acted different lately, ever since I told him the news about me and Duncan being friends again, I thought we discuss this relationship me and Duncan have, and that it only being friends. I sighed and began to apologize to Trent.

"Trent, I'm Sorry. But I promise you me and Duncan are just-" I began until I heard my cell phone ringing off the hook. Trent sighed knowing who was calling me. I nervously laughed and picked it up.

"What!?" I roared.

"Geez, Chill it, Grinch." He teased.

I bit my lip trying to hide that smile that Trent was making sure I wasn't doing.

"What do you want Duncan?" I asked annoyed.

"Just wondering if you got that epic, amazing, greatest letter ever just barley?" He said sarcastic.

"Ah no?" I got up walking out of my room.

"Where you going Gwen?" Trent said hearing the whimpering in his voice.

"Just hold on!" I said also getting annoyed.

I left the room and heard Duncan softly chuckling. "Someone has her bitch in check."

"Trent is not my bitch!" I hollered. I hurried and cover my mouth knowing that Trent overheard me.

"Shit." I whisper and heard Duncan laughing more than ever.

I walked downstairs, seeing a pile of mail.

"Bills, Junk mail, my pregnancy test, more junk mail." I said clam, trying to hold my laugh.

"What?!" Duncan shirked!

"Just kidding Duncan, don't get your man thong in a twist." I giggled.

"In your dreams Gwenie," He mocked.

"More like Nightmares." I said normal and suddenly found a letter. "Hey I found it… I think" I read the first letters on it

"_Total Drama Action"_

"No way am I opening that letter up!" I threw the letter before it caught my hand prints on it. What, knowing Chris, I know he would do something like that! I heard Duncan getting very infuriated.

"Just open the letter!" He hollered

I sighed and open it read.

* * *

_"Merry Christmas Cast members!"_

_It has been 8 months since the last time we heard about you guy's and wanted to throw you guys a Christmas Party! Trust me no camera well be there, And Trust me I'm trying to convince the producers to bring some there, so far no luck. So anyways! Come, Or else Chef well come have a visit. Wear something formal…We can't have the Christmas party on Christmas day, since it well be breaking the contract, but anyways come! You can bring a date!_

_The Date you well be attending is on_

_Friday, December 22, 2009_

_From your dashing attractive, handsome host ever,_

_Chris McLean_

* * *

"Even in the letter he still is conceded." I laughed, hearing Duncan laugh going with me until I heard someone going down my stairs in a hurry.

"Trent?" I asked confused, and stop laughing once I seen his face.

"Where you going?" I asked

"Since you're too busy with Duncan, I'm going to Bridgette's." He slams the door and left.

"Fine than, jerk!" I yelled and sat down. Me and Trent never got in fights, like never, it was unpredable seeing Trent being this way. I was shocked.

"Gwen?" Duncan whispers my name.

"What!?" I yelled.

"Geez, what's your damage?"

"Things were going perfect till you showed up in life again!" I hung up. I was so mad, and I knew I said too much to Duncan, that I regret..

I sat there and covered up the pillow with my face and start screaming,

**

After my little "tantrum" I decided to make the sugar cookies my mom has bugged me to make, beside baking helps me get distracted easily, same as to drawl and write, but I didn't want to write about how Trent and Duncan are bugging me, or tend to drawl something and ending it up being a drawling of Duncan and Trent dead in a deep dark corpse. What? I'm Goth.

**

I quickly heard my doorbell ringing. "Please no drama," I said wiping my face, not noting I put more flour on my face and whipped my hand on my apron.

I open the door and see him.

"Great." I sighed.

He walked into my house without asking if he can.

"Oh please Duncan would you join me!" I said sarcastic.

I shut the door and seen him in my kitchen eating my sugar cookies I made.

I ran in snatching the cookie away from him as he was about to eat it.

"What…the…hell?!" I questioned

"What? I'm hungry." Duncan shrugged and sat on top of the counter.

"Those aren't for you!" I glared, walking closer to him on the counter.

"Just because there not mine, doesn't mean I can't have fun with it." Duncan started grabbing my waist, pulling me closer to him, till I rushed back feeling my face blush a little.

* * *

_***Duncan's Point of view.**_

She blushed? No way had Gwen blushed at me, or maybe it's the cooking. This place was a bit hot. I started to take my jacket off and throwing it on to the ground.

"Don't think I'm picking that up." Gwen said placing her hands on her hips.

"Didn't think so." I said and picking it back up placing it on the hangers.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Can't I see little Miss Gwenie Crocker in action!" I wiped flour that was still on her nose and laughed.

She glared at me and placed her hand filled with flour.

"Whoa, Whoa, Gwen…?" I warned her placing my hands in defends before I could blink she threw the flour I my face.

I heard her soft giggle as I had white flour all over my face. I frowned and started crackling my knuckles and heard Gwen stop laughing. "Duncan…Duncan!" The second time she said my name I hurried and placed her over my shoulders and began walking outside in the cold.

"You wouldn't dare!" She grumbled.

"Watch me." I said smiling at her devious.

And before I knew it I threw her in the pile of snow. But what I didn't know what happen next I felt her dragged me down with her and we both hit the soft fluffy slow with me on top of her…. Again.

"Ah… Brain freeze." I grunted to myself.

"Like you have a brain." She said annoyed. I stared at her questioning why she was mad at me.

"Get off; I didn't even want you here!" Gwen yelled at the top of her lungs at me.

"What are your problem women? You were nice to me just a hour ago!"

"You, that's what my problem,"

"What did I do?!"

"Ruining my relationship with Trent!"

"Sweetheart you did that on your own! Why do you always point the finger!

"Why do you always have to ruin everything?"

"Why are you asking me a million questions?!"

We glared at each other, while I was sit on top of her and I see her eyes twinkle, smiling a little. And I couldn't help but smile once I see her smile.

"Why do I smile every time I see your face?" She said while I getting off of her.

"Because I'm so breathe taking." I teased helping her up.

"More like funny to look at." She walked past me shoved me back into the snow.

* * *

_**Gwen's Point of View;**_

I re changed my clothes into some black sweats and a dark blue tank top. I reenter the kitchen staring at the cookies I made. "Everything ok?" I asked.

"Can I have one?" He asked.

I laughed. "Of course, why wouldn't you think that?" I sat down next to him as he puzzled me.

Duncan stared at me "You're really starting to freak me out with this bipolar nonsense."

I sighed a nodded a little. "Sorry, It's just…you won't understand." I looked the other way and heard Duncan eating my cookies.

It was quite after that and I decide I was going you breaking the tension.

"So are you going to the party of total drama action?" I asked thumping my figure across the table.

Duncan took a sip of milk out of the milk carton and sighed. "Well in case you dont remember the letter it clearly states "Chef Well come have a visit." I prefer I don't want to see the Christmas past, to answer to your question, yes, yes i well be going."

I scoffed as my eyes met hem. "I really don't want to go; people still hate me for dumping Trent on national T.v."

I soon heard Duncan chuckles and I stared at him for a good five seconds. "…..what?" I clearly asked.

"You're a lonely gothic girl, not suppose to give a rats ass what people think about you, and here you are being a big o mush ball."

I didn't even want to argue back because it's true, I used to never care what people thought about me.

"You're right!" I slam my fist into the table, even Duncan jumped a little.

"I am…..? He asked. I slightly nodded and he smirked. "I mean, I know I am." I rolled my eyes and took Duncan's plate and cup of milk and began to wash it. He said thanks and yawned.

"Tried already? It's only five o clock." I was done washing them and leaned against the counter as Duncan shrugged walking to me.

"Eh my mom has been in the Christmas crazed, Playing nonstop music around the house, are house looks like a rave outside with millions of lights, I swear if Santa and his elf's wanted to go party any where it well be at my crib!" Duncan pointed at himself as I started laughing.

I soon stop laughing thinking again what time I said "Wait its five?" I asked myself looking at the stove reading it. "Shit," I whisper.

"What?"

I hurried and ran to my closet putting on my jacket. "I was supposed to pick up my little brothers a hour ago at their friends house!"

"And the best sister of the year goes to…!" Duncan mocked and directly pointed at me as I pushed his hands away from my face.

We both walked outside and Duncan threw his jacket on.

"Well I should be heading out." Duncan said looking back at his car. I glanced at his car and smiled at him and was going to say something but I shook my head again and looked at his car seeing how beautiful it was.

It was a 2011 Chevrolet corvette grand sport, Lime green with a skulls all over and shiny silver rims

"Gwen?" Duncan moved his hand in front of me till I snapped back into life.

"This…Is…Your….Car?" I asked

He nodded. "What? forgot I was a millionaire?" He scuffed and crossed his arms.

"Actually, yes…I did?" I looked at Duncan again trying to find out what I missed.

He still had his green Mohawk, Same teal piercing all over his face, the baggy ripped up clothing. He had no golden watch, either any diamonds. Still had that kinky dig collar in his neck.

"Gwen stop it." I looked back up at Duncan's face. "What?" I asked.

"Don't think of me differently, just because I have a lot of money doesn't mean it changed the incredible,delicious,kinky and bad boy, friend you still have."

I smirked and raised a eye brow "Kinky?" I asked.

Duncan smirked back at me, getting closer to my face. "That's only if you want me to Sweetheart." I Giggled and walked past him. "Don't make me throw you back into the snow."

"Well that's a shame babe because I love the snow." He said walking back to me as I jumped into my car. (And by the way the car I have isn't one to describe, it being a 2001 mustang that was midnight black.)

"Hey, I love the snow to!" I whine

"Good.... maybe we should go sleighing babe." Duncan said, with a flirtatious smirk on his face.

"Actually I would love to." I smiled back at Duncan and he nodded. "Alright sounds like a date." He slams my car door and walked to his car but I hurried and rolled down my window.

"Umm, It's not a date" I said, looking at Duncan. He turned around and smiled. "If you say so", he said winking, and walking jumped into his car. I turned my face around the other way, feeling a blush creep up on my pale face.

Duncan left honking as I went the opposite direction, I finally pulled up to a red stop light and said to myself. "It's not a date, It's not a…." I closed my eyes repeating the words until once I closed them I seen Duncan eyes. Oh there so beautiful. I shook my head and yell. "I hate Christmas." Yeah that's it, I thought, It's just the Christmas air messing with my mind. I started driving and respect the words.

"Its not a …." I choked on the last word as I felt my hands staring to sweat in 10 degree weather, and my face hotter than the sun

"Date..."

* * *

**And thats Chapter Two Hope you enjoyed it! **

**I am soo happpy For Xmas! you have no idea!**

**Write a Review if you want more!!!**

**

* * *

**

TwistedXmo:Seriously Dude do it.. -.- I dont want one review of this, then ill cry :(

TwistedXmo:Whhahhhaaa! :(

Duncan: Well Someone Shut this girl up! *covers ears*

Gwen: Mindless crying doesn't get you anywhere.

Duncan: *Uncovers ears* Is that why you where crying like a baby when Trent cheated on you? (Smirks)

Gwen: Ok you know what?! *looks at you guys* **REVIEW** While i beat up Duncan!

Duncan: Oh nO! *Starts running*

Gwen: Oh Yes *Chases him*

TwistedXmo: Guys dont fight! your suppose to love eachother! :(

Gwen: I well After I punch his gut out!

Duncan" Hellppp!

TwistedXmo: Ok I gotta help Duncan before his dies! *Takes off running* Gwen! His arm cant bend that way!!!

******

**Annyways Review!!!!! :D**


	3. Dashing threw The Snow

(Big thanks; To all your guys, your really wonderful writing those reviews, Even if there bad, (haha not really) but Seriously it feels good that you enjoy this story, merry xmas, its almost near, and have fun reading this)

**Chapter Three Dashing threw the Snow/ Christmas's past**

* * *

**Normal Point Of View**

* * *

Gwen woke up to unspeakable morning. It was quite. Gwen frowned remembering the time around Christmas. Her dad love the holidays, it wasn't the same without him. She remember he would sing Christmas carols just to get her out of bed; She used to think it was annoying, but now, She misses it.

* * *

**Gwen's Point Of View**

* * *

While I got out of the shower I heard my phone going off. "It better not be who I think it is." I sighed and look down reading it was from Trent. "Great," I grumble and opened the phone.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry about last night, please forgive me!?" he sounded crushed, so weak, good.

"I just want to know why you were so upset last night." I sat on my bed feeling my wet hair dripping down to my bareless shoulders having my towel wrapped tightly on me waiting for an answer. But nothing , it was quite.

"Ok bye Trent." I was about to hang up till I heard him shoat my name.

"Ok, ok, I don't know ok? I am feeling a bit jealous."

I rolled my eyes. "There's nothing to get jealous over, it's Duncan for crying out loud."

"I know I know, I know that now…. Please forgive me Gwen, how about you come over my house, I need you with me so I can write new songs."

I tried to hide my grunt, Don't get me wrong I like Trent, and I think its amazing what he can play on his guitar, but it's not my style, I always used to make fun of guy's like that, but know, I can't.

"Sorry Trent, I'm busy today." I said.

"Ok, well love you Gwen."

"Love you too." I hung up and sighed lying across my bed.

Before I think of anything else my phone ring again. I hurried and opened it again. "Trent what now?" I asked irritated.

"I just want you to know I love you and ill sing it nine times!" I heard that cocky voice laughing threw the phone and I smirked.

"Ok "Trent", just like how I screamed it to you last night." I couldn't help it I started laughing more than ever, knowing who really was on the phone.

"What you up to looser?" Duncan said after I was laughing.

"Just got out of the shower, you?" I asked getting up.

"Just outside of your house waiting for someone to open the door."

I paused froze. "You're here?... Already?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, just got here." And then I heard my doorbell ring.

"Shit!" I hurry and threw my phone. I thought Duncan was coming later; I hurried and tried to get ready as fast as I can.

* * *

**Duncan's point of View;**

* * *

"Shit!" She cried and then I heard her phone go dead. "Gwen, Gwen?" I asked and sighed and hung up my phone and then I seen a women open the door. "Hello." She said. She had long dark brown hair with her eyes lids all puffy, but yet still but makeup on to cover it.

"Hey, I'm one of Gwen's friends." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh please please do come in." She step back and let me in.

"Thanks." I quickly said as she closed the door.

"I'm Gwen mother's Stella." She held her hand out and I reached it. "Duncan." I said and shook it.

I can tell this women was nice, She had this glow, but the glow was dim, She look like she had her heartbroken into a million pieces, I felt her pain.

"Gwen's upstairs in her room." I nodded and started to walk upstairs.

"Thank you Mrs. Thompson."

She smiled faintly and walked away as I headed upstairs. I can tell which room was Gwen. It was the only door filled with bats all around her door and had the sign. "Warning do not enter!" In big red letters.

I thought, perfect I'm going to scare the crap out of her. I kicked the door open and heard her gasp and I seen her, nothing but only in her underwear. "Oh crap!" I yelled and shut the door.

I seen one of little brothers playing his game boy without looking at me and said. "Seen her naked?" He asked with no feeling. I nodded and placed my hand on my forehead.

"Dude, I feel sorry for you." And heard him chuckle going into his room. I smiled, so that must be Jason, Gwen brother. She always talked about him on total drama action.

I heard her door open with her wearing black skinnies and a dark purple long sleeve shirt with her makeup ready. She smiled at me, almost hiding a grin on her face.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I hope you didn't shit yourself." She slams her door and started walking downstairs and I followed.

"Oh as if." I said.

"Well it was your first time seeing a girl naked, don't blame you." She opens her closet getting her jacket and scarf.

"Please, I seen ton of girls naked."

"Sure," She said sarcastic I couldn't help but grin.

She walked into the kitchen seeing her mom drinking some coffee. Coffee at two in the afternoon? Strange.

"Hey mom, I'm heading out."

"Where you going?" She didn't even sound concern.

Gwen smiled at me and looked back at her mom. "Sledding."

I seen her mom smile, just barely. "Have fun." We nodded and headed outside.

She locked the door and turned around. "Ready?" I asked swinging my car keys around.

"Yes." She smiled. We headed to my car and got in, Gwen was amazed sitting in my car seeing all buttons beeping colors and she looked back at me.

"Impressive."I saw her twisted smile glow.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her while I turned on my car and heard my punk rock going threw out the car hearing the base.

* * *

**Gwen's Point Of View;**

* * *

"You have their new C.D, Falling into the pits of Hell?!" I cried.

He nodded. "Had it for a while."

"Wow, I must say again, Impressive." She lend back, tapping her hand on to her thigh to the beats of the music.

"So...where should we go?" I asked while we stop a red light looking at her turning my music a little bit.

"Ah, there's this great hill a couple of blocks up here,"

"Just show me where to go Sweetheart."

"K." I smiled and gave me the directions to this park, IT was small but the hill was big as it can get, even I was amazed by this every time I seen it. And Duncan parked his car.

* * *

**Duncan's Point of View**

* * *

"This is my hiding spot." She sighed and looked at this park.

"Meaning?" I asked looking at her

"I always go here, whenever I need to think of stuff, or need to get away from anyone."

"I'm surprise no one is here, the hill is huge."

"No-one really knows where this spots it at, it's short of a …. Secrete" She smiled and looked at me.

I seen her teeth shining, I never notice her smile, her dark lip stick made her smile ten times better showing her perfect straight white teeth.

"Well, I want to go sleighing, so…" I got out of the car and opened my trunk and seen Gwen standing next to me.

And pulled out my sleigh, it was black with skulls all over it.

"Is this your trademark or something?" She asked giggling.

"It's our Trademark." I got closer to her.

"Meaning?" She asked, but not moving away just looking at me confused.

"Don't remember? When we all saw your skull bootie shorts in total drama island." I laughed and she had this glare

"I didn't even get to beat up Heather after that."

"Hey maybe at the party you can, I'd love to watch it."

"Prev." She smirked and we started going up the hill pushing the sleigh.

"So Gwenie," I began.

"Yes Dunky?" She shot back.

"Ha-ha Good one, But just worrying, what are you getting for Christmas."

She shrugged not even smiling anymore. "Maybe nothing, I really don't care."

I puzzled her. "So what didn't Santa give you when you were little?"

"What does that have to do with this?" She said annoyed.

"Well, if you hate Christmas that is the only reason."

"I have more than just one reason, ok?!" She started going up the hill being upset, and went faster and lost her balance and almost fell but I caught her…. Again, Like in Total Drama Action.

"Thanks" She whisper

"Anytime Sweetheart."

It was quite after that and I heard her sigh.

"Nightmare Before Christmas Movie."

I looked back at her. "Come again?" I asked.

"I wanted that movie for Christmas, I would watch it nonstop at my cousins house and told my parents to tell Santa that I wanted that more than anything, I wasn't into toys when I was little, nor into any makeup kits being a kid, So I woke up and notice my brothers had more presents, since there little, and found out I only got clothes and that's it."

"Harsh." I said.

She nodded. "I asked my parents why I didn't get it and they told me "Santa didn't think it was good for you."

II puzzled at her. "You're kidding me."

She sighed. "They thought I was getting more into dark creepy stuff, since they said that comment, I just turned more Goth, mostly to piss them off."

"Wow, well that stupid it's only a movie, and if you wanted to be a Goth they shouldn't be mad at you."

She nodded yeah.

"Is that it then?" I asked.

She looked at me slightly. "What do you mean?"

"Is that the only reason why you hate Christmas?"

She looked away from me. "No…"

I knew it.

"Well?" I asked but before I knew it we was already on top of the hill.

"Oh look where here." She said changing the subject.

"Ready?" I asked devilishy.

She got in the front while I sat be hide her. We looked down seeing we were way high.

"Eh, I don't think we should do this." She began getting worried.

"It's ok Sweetheart…" I wrapped my arm around her and held her tightly and whisper in her ear.

"I have your back." I send chills going threw her body and held her tightly and pushed the sleigh making us fall down this giant hill.

* * *

**Gwen's Point of view;**

* * *

Sweetheart, he used to say that a million times but right then and there, I felt a shiver going threw out my body and felt Duncan holding me tightly. I interlocked holding Duncan's hand as we went down the hill. It was fast feeling freedom, and I even heard Duncan shouting "woo!" I couldn't help but laugh and then that's when the sleigh flipped over, me and Duncan fell out going down the hill. My face slam into the cold snow and I got up seeing Duncan looking at me, our faces was blank and totally shocked and soon started laughing uncontrollable.

"Again?" I asked, almost squealing.

"Hell yes!" Duncan said grabbing the sleigh and soon started running up the hill.

"Hey wait up dork!" I shouted and soon started chasing Duncan.

Duncan made it to the top and I soon tackled him sending both of us falling down the hill with Duncan holding me tight as we rolled down the hill together, I heard him chucking down the hill till we stopped I was on top of Duncan as he started at me.

I saw his winter teal eyes pop out from the snow and almost blush. His eyes were almost a lie thinking those eyes could be so evil. I was in a trance staring at Duncan; He didn't even dare to speak also. I had to snap out of it and shook my head.

"Well that was fun was it?" I asked

"Totally…" Duncan was out of breath sighing.

I thought should stare at him again his eyes was so- I got cut off bye Duncan.

"Gwen," He asked.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Can you get off of me?"

I almost blushed again. "Sorry," I said jumping right off of him and rubbed the back of my head.

We went sleighing for another hour just laughing a great time, not worrying about anything. I even shut off my phone, I didn't want Trent calling me, really nobody, I was having a blast with Duncan, I haven't smiled in a long time but with Duncan I felt this power to be myself around him.

We were soon out of breath again lying down in the snow.

"I'm beat." I said being heavily.

"Same." Hearing Duncan breathing also. "What you doing after this?" He asked slightly getting up looking at me.

"Eh," I got up looking at him. "Nothing at all, why?"

* * *

**Duncan's Point of View;**

* * *

"I have the new movie "_Satins bloody wish_." At my house…"

"No way!" Gwen pushed me back into the snow gasping.

"Ha-ha, ah, is something wrong with that?" I asked

"That movie hasn't even been in the movie theaters yet!" I sew her eyes twinkling, her deep dark green eyes shining.

I shook my head, "Hello, I'm rich!"

"Oh, Yeah, I always forget," She got up and brushed the snow off her clothes.

"So…Is that a yes?" I actually felt nervous asking her that, I have no idea why.

"To defeat the guy I want…" She smiled and held her hand out pulling me up. She was quoting our movie we loved to watch, _Kisses In A Slumber_.

"I must kill him knowing his pain."

It was the bloodiest, sickest, twisted, and gory movie I have ever watched and I loved it.

I got up, as she help me get the snow off of me and we walked back to the car.

* * *

**Gwen's Point Of view;**

* * *

We headed to his house and I going along a forest trail.

"So…Why do you not like Christmas…Wait let me guess, you got nothing but coal?" I asked giggling a little bit.

Duncan smiled and faces me. "Actually no, I got everything I ever wanted, and more."

"You're kidding me right?" I asked confused.

"Sadly No." He sighed and talked again. "I was a bad kid, always ditch school and tagged up the walls around town, always getting in trouble, and yet I still got everything under the tree."

"Lucky you." I scoffed and he shook his head.

"No, I have this big guilt, I feel like shit and my mom would always say. "You deserve this Duncan." Those words hit me hard."

"Killing you with kindness?" Gwen guessed it right as I nodded. "Totally." I said.

"That blow's, My dad used to do that with me all the time whenever I got into fights at school."

Duncan started laughing. "You? Fight? I can't see it."

"Well believed it "Sweetheart." I mocked Duncan and laughed. "I only been in three fights though, got sick of the queen bees at my school calling "Weird Goth girl"

"Like Heather?" Duncan asked.

I nodded. "And I always ripped out there extensions"

Duncan laughed harder than ever. "I wish I seen it."

"But yeah, my dad would always have my back and asked me "Well did you at least pull her hair out." I laughed and Duncan soon joined me.

"So your dad has your back? Lucky."

"Had…" I corrected him

"Come again?" Duncan asked again.

I sighed and looked out the window. "My dad past away a couple months ago…"

"Really? How?" Duncan actually sounded concern, actually felt touching.

"He got into a wreak, broke almost every bone, but at least he at peace."

"I'm really sorry Gwen, you can have my dad if you want?"

I started laughing, something about Duncan can always cheer me up, like my dad used too. I can tell Duncan never had a relationship with his dad, Every time we talked he never talked about him dad, I can tell he loves him mom though, he smiled every time he talked about her, talk about a mama's boy.

We finally pulled up to his house and let me say I felt like I was in those famous houses. It was soft, faded tan, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure. I could hear the river close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest.

"Wow." I gasped.

"Like it?" He smiled.

"Love it." He got out and open the door for me.

"Duncan being polite? Know I must be dreaming." I laughed as he hook his arm around mine walking into his beautiful house.

* * *

******

**And that's the end of that chapter! I hope you liked it and the next chapter well be update sooner since xmas is already coming! Woot woot!**

**Duncan:ahhhhh *holding Ice pack***

**Twisted: In Case you haven't notice Gwen beat Duncan up.**

**Gwen: More like Beat him down. *smirks***

**Trent: Hey guy's what did I miss.**

**TwistedXmo: Sorry Trent, but the fans wanted us to do this.**

**Trent: Do what?!**

**Gwen: Get him**

**(Me and Gwen holding on to him)**

**Trent: this is getting kinky :)**

**Duncan: You wish Elvis *Holds bat***

**Trent: Oh God.**

**Duncan: Merry Christmas faggot *Swings***

**Trent: My chestnuts!**

**Gwen: Haha Duncan do it again one more time, actually how about nine times **

**Duncan: Anything for you Sweetheart**

**Twisted: Awhe you two are soo cute!**

**Trent: HELP!!!!**

**Anyways Review please! **

:)


	4. Joy To the dead!

**(A/N: And This is another great Chapter Of Xmas Forbidden Love, on the last time Gwen and Duncan went on a date, **

**Gwen:It wasnt a date! D:  
Duncan: It was so a date! ;)**

**TwistedXmo:**

**Anyways.. -.- They went "Out for some fun" and Ended up going to Duncan's Crib (I'm Gangster be scared xP) To watch a creepy movie, what well happen next, find out next on ..**

***Plays music***

**Duncan: Shuts off music* Just read.**

**Gwen: Seriously TwistedXmo is just trying to have her part in this story.**

**TwistedXmo: Guys!? :(**

**Gwen: Just read, and and Ejnoy, since this is going no-where.**

**Duncan: Seriously, and oh yeah. Ho ho ho merry Christmas.**

**Gwen: Very Jolly are'nt we? **

**Duncan: hell yes Sunshine :)**

**Gwen: Laughs* Read it and Review!**

* * *

**Duncan's Point Of view;**

* * *

I rambled threw my keys trying to find my house key and found it.

I opened it seeing a tall latter. "Whoa!" Cried my mom falling and I hurried and cached her.

"What the hell are you doing ma?!" I asked getting mad.

"Trying to put this stupid star on." She rubbed her head and I shook mine.

"Oh! Is this one of your friends Dunky?" She smiled at Gwen, while she was getting up.

"Ha, Yeah, Gwen this is my mom… Tracy." I introduce them and my mom eyes widen looking at me.

"Oh this is Gwen; Duncan's always talking about you." She smiled faintly and shook Gwen's hand.

Gwen smiled at me. "Oh really?" She asked.

Oh crap, I felt me blushing like no other. "Mom!" I cried in embarrassment.

"Sorry!" She whisper and started walking away.

"Want to hand me that?" I pointed at the star that was on the ground and Gwen picked it up throwing it at me.

"Isn't the man of the house supposed to put the star up?" Gwen asked teasing me.

"Yes, that's why I'm doing it." I smirked and started climbing the latter as Gwen was holding it from the bottom.

"Isn't your dad going to flip?" She asked.

"Psssh, like he cares about Christmas." I put the Star on the Christmas tree and started heading down.

"Thanks," I said, Gwen just stared at the tree amazed.

"Wow it's beautiful." She whispered.

I look at the tree again seeing it was baby blue with teal light going threw out it.

"My mom sure can make a tree." I said.

"I sure can." My mom teased walking in with some cookies. "Ginger bread's?" Gwen eyes twinkled staring at the cookies.

"Thanks Mrs. _Cavile_r" She picked up the cookie and I grabbed one to.

"Thanks ma."

My mom nodded and walked back into the kitchen while cooking up some diner for later.

I hurried and threw the cookie in my mouth eating it and looked back at Gwen still holding the cookie.

"Is something wrong?" I asked flatly

"No, no, It's just, my dad used to make these a lot." She began and I threw my arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry ill get my mom to make you some more when you go home." I smiled at Gwen as she looks back up at me; no more pain was in her face.

"Thanks' Duncan." She whisper and hugged me.

It was a slow hug. Not a quick friend hug, but I think Gwen needed a friend more than ever, I think that's why she hates Christmas, It has something to do with her dad, I can feel it. I slowly hugged her back in the living room, it was quite and I heard my mom walking in with more food. I notice her and mouthed out the words.

"Get out!" I whisper at my mom.

She just smiled and sighed. "Awe!" she whisper and ran away.

Please tell me what I think she not going to do, I thought while I was still hugging Gwen, and just what I thought my mom came back holding a camera. Great.

She held the camera out and I rolled my eye and click, took a picture, my mom also forgot, she left the flash on. So a bright light came across the room. Gwen pulled me back looking at me mom confused.

I slam my hand into my face. "Please leave us alone mom." I said getting annoyed, mostly getting embarrassed.

"Sorry," She rushed out of the room.

Gwen started Giggling. "You're mom funny."

"More like embarrassing." I stated.

"Isn't all parents?"

I nodded "True, True, So, when we can watch that movie?"

"How about..." Gwen looked at the clock and back at me with a big grin. "Now!?"

"Ok, Ok..." I laughed and started going up my stairs with Gwen following me.

* * *

**Gwen's Point of View;**

* * *

Duncan's mom is beautiful. She had mid length sunny bold hair with piercing teal eyes just like Duncan and had a light tan skin color. She was breath taking. And don't get me started on the house. It was very bright, very open and very large. A massive curving staircase dominated the east side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling and wooden floor.

I followed Duncan up to his room and he opened his door and I nearly fainted. It was dark, creepy, and scared me half to death, I loved it.

Walled sized windows. His view shows the river, across the range, The Mountains must have been closer then it seem. His walls were filled with posters of the great rock band ever with lyrics painted on this wall and favorite movie quotes. "Wow." I said still looking threw his room.

"It has a style of Duncan doesn't it?" He wiggled his eye brow flirty at me.

"Seriously, it's amazing, and I am mostly the critic." I sat down on Duncan's couch in his room and waited for me to join me.

He opens his closet and my eye widen again.

"These are your movies?!" I cried, as I ran over to him staring at his collation of horror movies. There were even movies of the late 30's classic videos.

"Eh yeah, I still need one more, _Shot Me In The Head With A Zombie_."

"Really? I love that movie, I love the end,"

Duncan eyes grew twinkling. "Me too! Everyone dies and it's a UN happy ever after, the way I like it." He lay against the couch as I puzzled him

"What?" he asked about to start the movie.

"A little room?" I asked seeing how he was taking the whole couch up.

He smirked and yanks my hand down with me lying on top of him.

"Comterable?" He asked

I rolled my eyes. "As if." I said getting up.

Duncan sat up straight while I was next to him watching the movie, and I must say, it was pretty terrifying.

I notice the man was dripping with his girlfriend blood all over him.

"Julie, I'd kill for you!" He caught up with her stabbing her in the heart.

"I'll break your heart, like you broke mine dear." He got closer to her smirking and laughing like a manic. I started tensing up and moved closer to Duncan and then.

**BAM!**

He started to eat her heart out and it made me jump way bad throwing myself to Duncan. I couldn't take it anymore. I screamed and clung to a guy, and that guy was none other than my favorite delinquent, Duncan.

* * *

**Duncan Point of View;**

* * *

What the heck he's eating her heart out. Seriously made me jump, what even made me jump more that

I felt someone grab my arm and bury their face into my chest. Gwen clinged on to me, I smiled at as felt her squeezing my arm, but then felt pain in it.

"Ouch! Ok, Gwen, Gwen," I said staring to feel my arm go numb and she let go. "Sorry." She whispered. I can tell she was scared from this movie, even I was, and I didn't want to show it though.

"Come here." I smiled and she smiled back holding on to me, this time with less pain, and felt right.

******

I woke up with a soft blanket on me.

"Crap I must of fell asleep." I said, I tried to lift up but I felt I was thing on me, not something, more like someone. I narrow my eyes down seeing Gwen holding on to me in a deep slumber. She was cute when she slept. We must have fallen asleep during the movie, I thought. I looked around seeing the time was around nine at night. We slept for about three hours. I yawned and then heard Gwen started to moan, Crap I woke her up. She yawned to.

"Morning Sunshine." I flash my grin at her as she awoken

"Duncan?" She asked.

"The one and only babe." I started to rub circular motion around her back with my figures.

"I don't remember having this blanket on us?" She asked curious, I sighed already knowing the answer.

"Must have been ma, She problemly cheeked on and notice we was cold." I said

Gwen smiled at me. "Awe, your mom is too cute."

"Not as cute as you..." I sighed dazing at her.

"What?" She asked and shook her head.

"No-nothing!" I cried, Shit keep my thoughts to myself Duncan!

She was still holding on to me though and it felt right. I loved the way she was holding me. I notice on my night stand there were two plates of Turkey and rice with vegetables.

"Is that food?" Gwen asked looking where I was looking.

"Ma." I sighed and laughed a little.

"She really does care about you." Gwen sighed and laid back on me.

"It feels good at least someone does." I said looking out into the window, thinking of my dad.

"Duncan, I care about you too, and I'm sure your dad does too, he just has a hard time showing it."

I smiled down at Gwen. "Thanks Sunshine." Sunshine, I really loved that nickname on her, and she didn't seem to mind it, I guess she likes it too.

******

* * *

**Gwen's Point Of view;**

* * *

We got up, after hearing his heart beat was the most sounding noise I heard in my dreams. I like Duncan, he's a great friend, I didn't know what I would do without him, Well I did, I was more of a pissed off Goth, Trent had to deal with me being this way till Duncan showed up in my life again, even though it kills me to say this, He makes me happier then Trent ever well.

We finished watching the movie while eating Duncan's mothers, Tracy, Food. Is unreal, I swear she learned her cooking from D.J. His mother was sweet, as Duncan couldn't help but being a mama's boy. It was cute seeing his soft side. After that he drove me home and we were outside my porch.

"Thanks' Duncan, I needed this..." I said looking back at him. I was holding a plate of Tracy's cookies she made for me; it was the sweetest thing ever.

"Needed what?" He puzzled looking at me.

"Needed a break from Trent." I sighed and seen him slightly smile.

"You need a longer break without Elvis." He stated and I giggled.

"Maybe your right…" It was quite after that and I started digging through my pockets and soon reached out my keys.

I looked back up at Duncan and started playing with my keys; waiting for something to happen, don't know what, just waiting for something. Nothing happen, he coughed and looked the other way as I sighed and "Finally" found my key.

"Bye Duncan," I twisted my key in and heard Duncan while touching my shoulder.

"Gwen…"

"Huh?" I turned around and he just stared at me and lend in closer to my face, I was frozen having no idea what he was about to do till I heard my phone go off and Duncan hung his head down and looked back at me. "Goodnight." And turned around and walked back to his car.

"I thought I had my phone off!" I cried once I seen Duncan disappear and I checked my phone.

"Trent Great." I opened my door and began to fight with Trent again.

* * *

**

**Duncan Point of view;**

* * *

I woke up alone again, not feeling her by my side, how must I missed her, it's only been three days and I can't get her out of my head. I tried to hang out with her but Trent had dates plan out for them two, it made me sick. So tonight is the stupid total drama action thingy, frankly I didn't want to go, but had no choice.

I got up to take my hot shower and felt it hitting me. I wonder if Courtney's going to be there, she might as well be. I remember the last time I seen her, she was throwing a hot iron at me since I broke up with her; I had a prefect reason to break up with her, actually two. One, She was just using me for my money, I notice that once she started grabbing my credit cards without asking me and went shopping for her "School President election non since." Second, the girl is a total psycho! Worst then Izzy, Izzy is a psycho, but at least she was a normal one, Courtney was way over the top with her "Over-Achiever act." I remember I took her to this fair, she turned back into the C.I.T in Total Drama action and started getting into fights just to win some prizes. I shut off my water and step outside my bathroom and threw a towel on.

Suddenly, I heard my phone ringing. I sighed, picking up my phone and see who was calling me.

"Gwen." I whisper and picked it up.

"This is 1-800 Sex line, how may I help you?" I asked in a different voice, sounding more southern.

She giggled. "Well mister cowboy, I want you tell too me something really dirty."

"How about you tell me what you're doing with yourself then I well." I flirted back at Gwen as I started to laugh. "What up Sunshine?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just wondering what I should wear tonight." She asked.

"Ah, Clothes?" I asked.

"Haha very funny, for real though."

"How would I know, I'm not your gay friend, like Cody!" I grunted as she giggled again, boy do I love that giggle.

"He is not gay!" She yelled.

"Gwen… The boy is gay…" I sounded serious

"Ok ok maybe your right, but you're like my best friend; I don't know what to wear!" I heard her going threw her clothes, sounding like she really doesn't know what to wear.

"How about a red dress, since it's a Christmas party." I asked, I put my phone down and put it on speaker as I threw my towel off putting on my clothes.

"Eh, everyone is going to wear that, since it's a Christmas party."

"True." I said trying to put my pants on, I started grunting.

"Duncan you ok?" She asked.

"Just Peac-Ah!" And I fell trying to put my pants on and moaned.

"What's wrong?" She sounded very worried.

"I fell."

"How?"

"Trying to get dress, and failed."

"Your naked right know!?"

"Don't sound to excited babe." I laughed

"Ah gross, you're a prev!" She started laughing as I joined her.

I got up and finally put my pants one without falling.

"So what are you going to wear then?" I asked, as I picked up the phone again.

"I don't know, maybe just some sweats and a hoodie."

I started laughing. "Oh aren't we formal here?" I teased

"What are you wearing?" she asked slightly.

"Awe, have no idea, I stared growing threw my clothes, "Does it have to be formal?"

"Yup, that blows huh?"

I nodded "Totally babe,"

After that we started talking about random things for the next two hours and then I looked at the clock.

"Gwenie, we have been on the phone for about two hours,"

She giggled. "I know time sure does go fast when you're having fun."

I nodded. "Yeah," It was quite then I heard Gwen.

"Duncan, Trent's at my house, he'll get pissed when he finds out I'm talking to you again."

"Alright, want me to beat him up?" I asked, Trent is really started to piss me off.

"Will you?" She asked seriously.

"Really?!" I asked getting pumped up.

"No I was kidding!" She laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Damnit Gwen, and get my hopes up..."

"Haha, you wish, ok Bye Duncan,"

"Bye Sunshine." I said and hung up with her. I already miss her...

* * *

**Gwen's Point of view.**

* * *

I already miss him. Sunshine, I'm his Sunshine I like that nickname on me, even though I'm into the dark creepy Gothic stuff, it fitted me well. I smiled and walked downstairs still having that smile on.

"Gwen Stop smiling, you're creeping me out." I heard Jason say that as I rolled my eyes.

"Bite me Jason." I said walking down the stairs.

"I don't want to get any disease if I do." He smirked and walked back into his room.

I went down stairs seeing Trent.

"Hey babe," He gave me a quick peck and walked in.

"Hey." I said.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked and placed his hand on my forehead.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked flatly

"Because you're burning up…" He said and I just realize.

Crap I'm blushing.

* * *

******

**Merry Christmas everyone!**

**I thought I was going to finish this story on Xmas but I guess I have to wait,**

**Don't forget to Review please!**

**Duncan: Don't forget to Review or else!**

**Gwen: Or Else what?**

**Dunan: I dono haven't that of that part yet**

**Gwen: Really, manly Duncan. *rolls eyes***

**Duncan: Lets it! *put up Gwen***

**Gwen: *laughs* put me down!**

**Duncan:Never**

**Trent: She said put her down!**

**Duncan: alright *Shurgs* (Throws Gwen onto Trent!)**

**Trent: Ouch! *On the ground knocked out.***

**Gwen: You're a jerk Duncan!**

**Duncan: But you love me!**

**Gwen: Sadly yes *kisses him***

**TwistedXmo: Awhe cute!**

**Duncan:Oh great and I thought she wasn't here!**

**Gwen & TwistedXmo: shut it Duncan! *Slap both of this arms***

**Duncan: Anyways Review or else! :(**

**Gwen: Or else what? ;)**

**TwistedXmo: Here we go again! *slaps forehead* -.-**


	5. Christmas Party Of Hell

**(A/N: And This took me about three days to make, I had to change some parts up, since i was getting to a dead end but i think i got it worked out, oh sad this is going to be my last 2009 chapter, hope you enjoy and dont fore get to review, thanks for everyone enjoying these storys!")**

* * *

**Gwen's Point Of View;**

* * *

I was in the car tapping my foot looking at the window, more like glaring out the window.

"You ok?" Trent asked.

"Um, let me ask you when I find out." I sighed rubbing my head against my right hand.

"What's wrong?" We pulled up to a stop light as he turned down the Christmas music on the radio, thankgod I was going to break that radio any second, he looked at me concern with those lime green kiwi eyes.

"You know what's going to happen; everyone is not going to talk to me." I said trying to look away.

I saw Trent smile a little. "Gwen, it's been months since that happen, I'm over it, so they should be to."

I rolled my eyes. "Your brainless admirer's girls disagree." I stated. It was true, a whole bunch of freshman's girls made a fan club called.

"_Team Trent/ Anti Gwen_" Very inventive I say… not.

"There stupid little girls Gwen, please let's not fight about this." He begged and I looked over at him while he was driving.

"Ok, ok." I smiled and got closer to him leaning my head on his shoulder.

We drove in silence till Trent pop a question.

"I wonder if Heather got a new wig." He teased as I started laughing.

"Let's hope it's not the same, Billy ray Cyrus wig from Total Drama Action." I snickered.

We soon shared a laugh with each other.

"It's been a while, since we laughed like this." Trent sighed, bushing his head down to my hair, as I looked out the widow with a frown. I didn't dare to look back up at Trent and stared at the road he was driven.

"It has….I wonder why though."

Me and Trent have been bumping heads for about two weeks already, it's like this rollercoaster we have never gotten on before, I felt like a Courtney and Duncan, nagging back and forth and then just make up just like that, it hurt, and I didn't want my relationship to be this way.

"I know why." Trent mumbled under his breath and I sat there looking at the ground, playing with my purse string that was on my lap.

"Why?" I asked. I was afraid to ask that, I never really thought about it till know, why have we been fighting like this. It was silence after that and Trent finally spoke.

"You know why." He sounded angry; we soon pulled up to the hotel as we parked. I lifted myself off of Trent seeing the range in his eyes staring at the ground, it looks like he was going to explode. So I started folding my arms a cross my chest and replied.

"Appearing no Trent, no I don't." I felt the antagonism coming back as Trent stared at me while glaring.

"It's Duncan's fault!" He finally snapped as my eyes widen.

"What the hell does Duncan have to do with thi-"before I can even finish, I heard Trent fake laughing.

"Ha, ha, you're kidding me right?! Gwen just say you like him more than me."

"Why would you ever think that?!" I questioned him again as I saw Trent glaring at me.

"Don't act like you don't know what's going on, you like him, that why you became friends with him again, I don't even know why your friends with him again in the first place! He didn't want to be your friend anymore Gwen!"

Trent got closer to my face, I never seen him this mad before. His soft green eyes were now black and his eyes was fixed on mine, and not in the good way, but I wasn't going to let Trent push me around with this bull shit that wasn't even true.

"He regretted that." I softly said looking away for Trent till I looked back up at him rolling his eyes and back to glaring at me.

"Fuck that!"

"Everyone deserves a second Chance Trent!" I stood up in his car, shouting right back at him.

"No they don't, fuck up once; they're going to fuck up again!"

I moved back into the seat with this blank face and somewhat whispered.

"So why did I take you back then..." I asked.

We sat there in silence as we notice people entering the building. Trent sighed and said my name.

"Gwen…" He sounded crushed and I slam his car door walking away from the hotel, the car, him, and everything. Even though I was in a short mini dress with some high heels boots on, I did'nt care if I walked in this blazing cold weather with the slow falling. I felt his hand tighten on my arm.

"This is stupid, why are we fighting?"

"Because, you're trying to start one." I grunted back and yanked his hand off of me.

"Look let's just go to the party, act like this didn't happen and talk about this later." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Whatever." I scoffed and walked away from Trent inside of the hotel.

It was nice entering this hall seeing it was winter white snowflakes threw out the room and a clean crisp smell, but the music killed it, I swear it was kids pop Christmas special. I walked in more seeing my friend LeShawna, she was wearing a peachy summer dress with some white high heels and her dark russet hair falling down to her mid back she look so pretty. As for Harold, he worn a baby blue tux, looking like he got it from his dad, and it was bigger on Harold, building him look very droll.

I pasted fast, till Trent wrapped his arms mine and walked up to LeShawna and Harold.

"What are you doing?" I snapped while whispering.

"Acting like a happy couple." He whispered at me and hurried and smiled at LeShawna.

"Hey guys." Trent greeted.

"Girl!" She pushed the food away that Harold trying to give her and also pushed Trent, Thank god, and hugged me.

"It's been too long!" She said squeezing my body.

"I know." I yelped as she was crushing my body.

"Well I'm going to talk to Geoff," Trent said rubbing the back of his neck leaving, I didn't even say goodbye to him. I rolled my eyes till LeShawna got my attention again.

"Damn girl, you looking fine!" She picked up one of my hands spinning me around looking at my dress.

I giggled. "Thanks, Is Bridgette here?" I asked looking around.

"Yeah she is talking to Courtney over there, oh my gosh! Did you hear Geoff and Bridgette broke up!" LeShawna grabbed both of my shoulders with her eye bigger than ever, I nodded slightly.

"Yeah, Bridgette told me, since she lives really close to me so I know."

"I thought they would be together forever." LeShawna commented, while staring at Trent and Geoff talking.

"Ah, and I quote. "Gwen, me and Geoff never had a relationship, only made out." I air quoted.

"Ah Duh you think!" LeShawna started laughing and I couldn't help it and started laughing also.

I still was laughing till LeShawna began to stutter.

"Hey lets go see Justin and Lindsay!" She started pushing me over there.

"No, I hate them."

"Come on, Come on." She started pushing me harder.

"LeShawna, what's your damage!?" I snapped.

She frowned and pointed be hide her. "Juvies here." And that's when I saw Duncan seeing him wearing a jet black unbutton tux with white clean shirt underneath, not tucked in, and still wearing red conversers and his Mohawk was still kiwi green.

LeShawna knew what happen to me and Duncan after the show, since she open the closest door seeing me crying, after Duncan said that to me, but what she didn't know that me and Duncan made up being friends.

I was going to call Duncan till I heard Bridgette and Courtney walking up to us.

"Hey! Gwen!" Bridgette ran up to me giving me a friendly hug as I looked at Courtney.

"Hey." Courtney said annoyed I just ignored her and notice Bridgette cut her hair, I mean I seen it cut before but she added a couple curls in it, still had that sonny bleach blond suffer hair and those dark green eyes. She had a tiny bit a makeup, since Bridgette likes to keep these natural. She had a long flow baby blue dress ending past her knees. As for Courtney she was wearing a long purple dress with some black high heels and her hair the same, with a tiny bit of makeup.

"Hey Nice Dress." I smiled as she smiled back.

"Thanks you too."

I notice Bridgette turned be hide her, staring at the boy who she was in love with.

"Go talk to him." I said once she turned around, lets when I seen her face blush.

"Who!?" She smiled with her eyes getting bigger as me and LeShawna laughed together.

"Party boy idiot." LeShawna replied looking at me as I nodded.

"What no!" She blushed again and turned back around seeing him smiling at her as she pushed her drink is front of me.

"Be right back!" She grinned and ran to Geoff.

"Hey!" I yelled and see her and Geoff talking already.

I looked at the drink seeing it had some liquor in it.

"Mite at well, it's going to be a long night." I chugged it down my throat as I looked back up seeing Courtney was still with me and LeShawna.

"So…." LeShawna said trying to make conversion.

Courtney just glared at LeShawna.

"How are things with you and Duncan?" She asked.

I already knew the answer to that; I almost tried to hide my smirk.

"Eh, I broke up with him; He isn't even worth a million dollars." She looked back at Duncan seeing him talking to D.J while petting his bunny, how cute, I thought.

"I thought you liked him though?" Questioned LeShawna

"Liking him?! HA! As if, he is like madly in love with me, I couldn't just say no, coming from manic criminal, he would have killed me!" I couldn't take it no more of her lies, she was building more and more bye the second, and most importing, she was insulting my best friend.

"Liar." I said, while taking another drink looking at LeShawna.

"What did you say!?" She yelled.

"I said you're a liar!" This time everyone stop what they were doing and see me and Courtney going out it.

"You have no idea what's going on Goth bitch!"

"Oh Yeah, I have the slightest clue, you gold digging whore!"

"You're just jealous that Duncan didn't want you!"

"I'm so jealous Courtney, after getting dumped by an ex convict, wow so jealous."

"At least I was rich!"

"Was! Know you're nothing without Duncan!"

"Duncan needs me, he is nothing!"

"Nothing but a millionaire bitch! He's getting girls with a snap of his figures! You just were one of them!" Even though I knew Duncan wasn't like that I just wanted her to know she isn't the only girl Duncan hasn't been with.

"So what Gwen, At least I can get second base with Duncan." She smirked folding her arms.

"You should feel proud opening your legs faster than me, coming from a C.I.T, slut"

"Oh that's it!"

"Bring it!" I yelled rushing up to her till someone got in the way.

"Ok, ok, girls." LeShawna got in the middle of us as we was about to attack each other.

Courtney pushed LeShawna out of the way making LeShawna fall to the ground.

"Ok, now see your messing with the wrong sister!" I soon jumped on Courtney, slapping her face; Just then all the guys came grabbing all of us breaking up the fight.

I felt strong arms yanking me back. "She ain't worth it, she ain't worth it!" I heard Duncan whispering in my ear.

"Yeah! She ain't worth shit because she's a blood sucker leech!"

"Go cut yourself you emo!" Courtney yelled while Geoff was holding her back.

"I'll rather cut you instead bitch!" I cried and let when Duncan yanked me outside in the porch area, i was so mad at this point but looking outside was so breathtaking, Lights going threw out the garden in the back, a water fountain,with the snow falling down lighty, seeing the freezing flowers, but yet still there, even though they where frozen.

* * *

**Duncan's Point Of View.**

* * *

"What's your problem!?" I shoved Gwen outside of the Porch. Gwen face was on fire, I never seen her this pissed off before, this look in her eyes were deadly, I got to say, I was getting turned on by that.

"She's a-" Gwen was slapping my arms super tight while I was holding her back.

"I know, she a bitch." I finished.

"No," Gwen laughed, while breathing heavily. "She's past that, She's a stupid cunt!"

"Gwen cool it!" I started shaking her and she finally started hugging me.

"I'm, sorry…" She sounded like she was crying,

"Don't say that, I'm glad you was sticking up for me." I smiled looking down at her, even those her eyes was filled with tear, she spread a smile across that gorgeous face.

"You heard?" She questioned.

"I think everyone heard Sunshine." She hung her head down holding me once again and it felt so good.

Boy Did Gwen look breath taking seeing her wearing a tight dress, showing her perfect figure, She still had those teal and jet black hair, her dress was midnight black with a blue ribbon corset crossing her back, and those boots, they was jet black. Leather, that reached up her mid thigh, that's where her dress ended also.

We sat in silence for about ten minutes till Gwen finally spoke.

"Tonight isn't a good night."

"Trent and you are fighting right?"

She was shocked looking up at me scared. "How did you find out?"

"I overheard him talking to Geoff about it." I shrugged.

That's when I got up going back into the hotel. Appearly I'm wreaking Trent's and Gwen's relationship. Gwen is crushed by that, I don't want her and Trent fighting because just of me, I actually felt bad for that. I know Gwen was more upset with Trent then her and Courtney's stupid fight over me.

"Where are you going?" Gwen yanked my arm back up I continued to walk inside and I notice Trent was sitting down talking to Cody.

"Ey Trent?"

"What Duncan?" Trent sounded somewhat braty.

"We need to talk."

Trent looked at Cody and handed him his drink and we walked to the snack area while everyone else was dancing.

"About?" Trent questioned once we reached here.

"Gwen," I stated, I looked out the glass door seeing Gwen still outside talking to LeShawna while crying.

"What about her?" Trent asked.

"Don't play stupid Trent, you know what." I rolled my eyes staring back at Trent.

"Just why did you have to come back into her life again, you didn't want her before,"

"I messed up, what more can I say, I'm back into her life again, so you're going to have to deal with that."

"If you're back into her life again, then I can't be in it also."

"Wait what are you saying…?"

"If your friends with Gwen still, I'll dump her, I can't handle this drama with the three of us anymore."

I looked back at the window seeing Gwen holding LeShawna. I notice this is all my fault, I'm ruining her relationship with her and Trent, I just had to screw things up.

"Look, I'll talk to Gwen tonight."

"About?"

"About, us not being friends again."

That's when I saw Trent smiling. "Thank you, trust me Gwen will be happy once you're out of her life again dude." He patted my shoulder while I hung my head down.

"I'm going to lose my best friend again…" I whisper to myself once I seen Trent left.

I looked back out the glass door seeing Gwen still crushed; well this is going to put the cherry on top of all this drama. I started to walk outside, about to break my friendship with the girl I love more than anyone else.

* * *

**Gwen's Point Of View;**

* * *

Seeing Duncan leaving felt like I lost part of me and to make hurts worst I see him approaching Trent. "Oh god." I whisper to myself but notice someone open the door, seeing my friend LeShawna sit down on the bench next to me.

"How you holding up girl?" LeShawna put her shoulder around mine as I started at Trent and Duncan talking. I felt water building up In my eyes.

"I'm so confused!" I screamed burry my hand into my face.

"About?" LeShawna asked while hugging me.

"Trent!"

"Aren't things going great with you too?" She asked.

"No, it's a act, we have been getting in fights nonstop, I can't take it anymore LeShawna I can't, and to make things worst, we mostly fight about Duncan."

"Duncan? I thought you wasn't friends with him anymore."

I smiled faintly. "That's a funny story actually." And that's when I told LeShawna every what happen since black Friday to where we are at this point of life.

"Gwen, this isn't about you and Trent, your falling for Duncan." And that's when everything started making since, sure Trent said that a million times, but coming from a dear friend, LeShawna, it all made since.

"Really?" I asked. LeShawna shook her head I began to sob more.

"I don't who to trust, first Duncan didn't want to be my friend, while Trent has been with me threw everything, and know Duncan just shows up and know I'm lost."

It was quite after that and I soon felt angry at myself. "Why am I falling for him, why?" I yelled once more and started hugging LeShawna while I was crying my eyes out.

"They stop talking." LeShawna spoke while I had my eyes shut.

"It's over?" I asked. I felt I sigh of relief, I thought they was going to start a fight, I actually smiled at that, knowing tonight not going to be as bad as I thought.

"Juvies coming this way." She said worried.

"Can you leave us alone please, I got to tell him…"

"About how your falling in love with him?" LeShawna laughed while I glared at her.

"No-" I got cut off with a laugh from LeShawna.

"Gwen you're in love."

I hung my head down laughing at myself. "I am in love with Duncan, something is wrong with me." I rubbed my forehead.

"I am in love with a skinny red headed, nerdy white boy, but that what love is." She patted my back and whipped my makeup off my cheeks. "Thanks" I replied that when she got up walking back inside the party while I seen Duncan coming outside.

* * *

**Oh Cliffhanger!**

**Gwen:Whats going to happen?!**

**Duncan: Your actually paying attention to this stupid story?**

**mo: Hey its not Stupid it has it moments.**

**Duncan: Ah sure, and arnt we past Christmas genius?**

**mo: Shut up i didnt have enought time!**

**Gwen: Ill shut him up for you,**

**Duncan: I don't think you can**

**Gwen: Kisses him* I think i can :)**

**Duncan: ok you can :) * kisses back**

**Mo: Cute :D anyways REVIEW!!**


	6. Snow, Falling Freely

**(A/N: Its 5 :50 am, I'm trying to update almost any story as fast as I can, because end of quarter ends this week and I have about 4 F's, So I would most likely 96 % get my Laptop token away, So Sorry but I can't stand school, it's a drag, but Thanks for all the Reviews! They mean so much to me, Anyways Onwards with the Story!)**

* * *

**Normal Point of View;**

* * *

Duncan walked out seeing Gwen staring at him deeply. He never knew he was into Gwen, till that night she was cuddling with him on his couch, He Knew Gwen was hot, but hot, that word disappear as he notice Gwen turning more beautiful than hot. Gwen was different, he was her best friend, that thought ran threw his head, _was_.

"Hey Duncan," She smiled while trying to whipped her eyes, making sure another tear wouldn't fall.

"Hey Sunshine," He felt bad, saying that to her, why does this shit happen Duncan thought.

They sat there in silence as the both said at the same time.

"Gwen," "Duncan," They where amazed by that and shared a laughed, but Duncan knew this wasn't funny after what he was going to do.

"I…Need to tell you something." He began, He rubbed the back of this head, looking away but looking back to Gwen with those orbs in her twinkling eyes.

Her Eyes widen more after Duncan said that she put her drink down, giving Duncan 110 percent attention.

"Really?!" She asked amazed, "Me too!" Gwen pointed at herself while laughing,

Duncan loved that laugh, it was music to his ears, and he never wanted her stop laughing.

"Well what if I told you…"' Duncan began, he thought of it, he had to make some short of white lie, he couldn't say out of the blue, "Hey I don't want to be friends again."Even that was a false.

"Tell me what?" She smiled this time, Duncan wanted to slap himself, Gwen wasn't making this easy for him, he thought about it, did she flirt with me? I swear I heard it in her tone, no, I wish, I shook my head looking at Gwen,

He knew this was going to make Gwen mad, just range out of her, but he knew he had to do it,

"Tell you that… What if I took Courtney back?" I lied.

Gwen puzzled her smiled on hold and looked at me with an eye brow high.

"I would probably kill you and feed you to the graveyards dogs, but what did you really have to ask me?"

Gwen slightly chuckled at Duncan, thinking is was a joke, and knowing Duncan, he wishes this whole thing was a joke.

"I'm serious," He said Gwen eye's stop smiling and had a smile was now thinly on her face with a confused look.

* * *

**Gwen's Point Of View;**

* * *

"Wait what?" I asked, I shook my head slightly looking at Duncan.

"I think I'm starting to like Courtney again..."

What, my mind was lost at this point, please tell this is a joke, I was going to tell him, and I stared at him blankly and nodded.

"Um…. Ok." I said.

"Ok?" He asked, confused about my reaction. "Whatever you want to be that slut, it's your choice." I shrugged my shoulders, acting like I'm not caring but then felt my heart rip.

"She not a slut," Duncan chocked out of his breath he sighed and looked at me.

"Yes she is." I said, I folded my arms trying to hide my tears.

"I think, I love her Gwen." I heard those words. _Love, and Gwen_, but those went the order I wanted him to say.

"No," I chocked. Looking back up at Duncan.

"I love her." He said, he was seriously crushing my heart and I began to let my tears fall.

"You can't!" I yelled

"Why not?" He whispered and I stood up looking at him,

"Because I …" I stopped myself, I couldn't, and I couldn't.

"You what?"

"Because I'm….Your friend." I sighed

"If you don't like me with Courtney, then maybe we shouldn't be friends."

"You're so stupid." I said glaring down at him. "I thought she was a gold dig-" I choked up once again, I couldn't insult Courtney I felt like I was going to break down crying in front of Duncan and just turned around and said. "Fine than." walking inside, I couldn't even see I felt the water building up as I ran into the girls bathroom and locked the door and cried my heart out.

"I love you."I said once I was alone.

* * *

**Duncan's Point Of View;**

* * *

"Fine than." After that it was done, our friendship again crumbled. I shut my eyes, and started whispering lightly till I see Gwen run into the bathroom,

"I don't know how many times I can sorry Gwen," I whisper seeing her threw the glass door running into the girl's bathroom.

I was still outside, I felt lost again, no-one to turn to, I felt, crushed, and I thought Gwen was going to say she loves me, I thought be I was wrong, I hung my head down and started smoking away outside.

Someone walked outside smiling. "So!?" I looked up and see LeShawna smiling.

"So what?" I asked confused.

"Did she tell you?!" LeShawna sat down next to me her grinning more than ever.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I shrugged her off my shoulders and turned away from her, I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at this point.

"Gwen did she tell you?"

"It doesn't matter now, I hate being her best friend." I said I threw the cigarette down and stepped on it.

I faked laughed. "Wait starch that, ex best friend, again."

"Boy what you hollering about!?" LeShawna yelled.

"I wish I can place my feelings over hers, but I can't, I can't, I wish I was selfish, so I can be her friend still." I hung my head down as LeShawna was getting more pissed off.

"What happen!?" She said.

"Trent and Gwen…" I felt my throat choking up saying her sweet name,

"Yes, go on."

"They have been fighting about me."

"Ok I know that."

"So I broke up my friendship with her so she'll be happy again with Trent."

I sighed, why was I telling LeShawna this, oh wait I know, why because out of any one of these people she hates me but somehow learn to like me as a human being.

"What?!" She yelled she slap my arm as I rubbed it. "Ouch." I said.

"Duncan did you let Gwen give a chance to tell you what she was going to tell her." LeShawna asked.

I shrugged, shaking my head. "I didn't think it was that important."

She rolled her eyes slapping me across the face.

"What. The Hell!?" I yelled.

"Idiot! She was going to tell you she loves you!" She stood up facing me as I froze.

"What?" I said after a minute.

"She doesn't love Trent Duncan, She in love with you, she was going to tell you but-"I took off after that running inside.

I ran thru the crowd of peoples and ran to the girl's bathroom I knocked on it and heard nothing, because the music was way too loud.

"Gwen open up!" I yelled I tried to open it but nothing.

"Gwen!" I begged.

Trent was behide me. "What's wrong?!" He asked.

"Trent…?" I asked turing around glaring at him.

"What?" he asked.

And that's when I punched him right in the face. "Fuck you!" I said as Trent past out on the ground and tried to open the door.

The music soon stopped as everyone ran up to me.

"Dude why did you punch him!?" Geoff yelled, I ignored him and knocked on the door again.

"Gwen, babe, please open up, I-I. can't stop thinking about you, I don't want Courtney I never want her ever again, Gwen you're my best friend, the only one who understands me, I-I-I" I started stuttering while notice everyone was staring at me, I see LeShawna the only one smiling at me and nodded her head. "Spit it out Juvie." LeShawna tease.

"I, I Love you Gwen." It was quite, some people gasped, and that's when it went dead quite.

I heard the door unlock and Gwen cracked the door lightly so she can look at me.

"What did you say?" She softly asked.

I see her eye, eye liner going down to her pale checks.

"I love you Gwen, I love you." I started breathing heavily as Gwen stared at me and open the door open widely and blinked her eyes lids slowly at me.

"I love you too Duncan," I see the tears going down her face while I ran up to her hugging her.

Everyone soon started clapping cheering for us, well almost everyone. "Oh I'm so out of here!" yelled Courtney storming out of the building. Trent reawaken and sees Gwen holding on to me deeply.

"I love Duncan." Gwen whispered to Trent as he shook his head.

"Whatever I'm out of here." Trent got up and glared at Duncan before leaving.

Gwen started holding me tighter. "I don't like them watching." She whispers into my ear while giggling and I nodded. "I know, what creeps." I smirked and grabbed her wrist and pushed them out of the way and we soon walked outside.

******

* * *

The Music started again as everyone was inside, while I was with my Gwen, my Gwen, it felt to good, I wrapped my arms around her holding her tightly, we watched the snow falling freely outside the frozen garden.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, I wanted to give you something." I whisper into Gwen's ear as she shifter.

"What?" She moaned I smirked and pulled out of the hug walking up to the door about to go inside to give her the present I bought her.

I was half way through the door till Gwen yanked her hand on my shirt. "Hold it." She said.

I turned my head slightly at her as she pointed up at the door and there I followed my eyes looking at the mistletoe that was hanging on top of the door. I slowly looked back at Gwen looking down.

"Well isn't that ki--"Before I was even about to say anything Gwen was on her tippy toes giving me a kiss, her lips was frozen cold, it felt perfect I shut the door and pushed Gwen outside as she was giggling as I leaned down kissing her more passionately. We was outside feeling the cold snow falling all over us, we started breathing heavily as I felt the only heat betweens are breath each kiss we took at each other, It felt right.

"I love you." She whispered leaning back on the bench. I squeezed her a little and Gwen let out a soft gasp. I kissed her again. She tasted wonderful. I couldn't really explain it.

"I love you so much Sunshine."

* * *

**Normal Point of View;**

* * *

They was nervous, the butterflies inside of them seeming to warm what chill has been placed there by the white snow falling down at them...their lips touch, smelling the peppermint from both mouths. Raw, watery snow. As he was kissing her he smelled the liquor in her mouth.

"Drinking tonight are we?" He teased.

"Yeah," She admitted. "Couldn't get you out of my mind, so I started drinking" She sighed.

He laughed looking into her deep dark eyes. "Just don't puke like Princess did, big turn off."

She laughed again. "Shut it Juvie!"

She shut him up by kissing once again. Something they both knew from this, that this was friendship mixed with love, they'll kid around, telling each other the truth and have fun while being with their best friends, as to lovers. He cant believe what was happen, he is in love, what's his problem, he said he would never fall in love but each kiss, felt like he needed more of her ice cold dark lips, It wasn't lust Duncan thought, no it was love. Her arms came around him and he drew back some as her fingers ran coyly up the back of his neck, giving him a shiver. He looked down at her and smirked. She smiled and giggled and pulled him closer and kissed him.

Soon Duncan lips were on her pale neck, sucking gently; Duncan heard Gwen moaning as it was turning him on way more, the only turn off, to both of them was this cheesy Christmas music that was playing in the backround.

"How many times do I have to listen to Hannah Montana shit?" Duncan rolled his eyes as he drove back into her neck.

Gwen started giggling; her head flew backwards as Duncan started kissing her deeply in her neck. The way he was sucking on her neck was turning on Gwen.

"Oh trying to.... be Edward..... Cullen are .....we?" Gwen broke the words apart teasing Duncan, as he got off of Gwen laughing.

"No,I'm better then him," Duncan started trying to catch his breath again as he leaned back in the bench sighed of relief and then Gwen pulled her legs apart on Duncan's lap staring deeply at him.

"You sure are." She Whispered. Duncan looked back up at Gwen, both staring deeply at each other.

Gwen started giving little pecks as she started kissing Duncan harder. She ran her hair threw his Mohawk messing it up on purpose, their best friends, she had to wrestle with him at the same time also she thought. As the kiss deepen Duncan hung his head up as the snow fell on his face and Gwen started kissing his neck, running her hands all over his hard chest.

"Oh Gwen…" Duncan let out a moaned. Just they heard a voice cheering.

"Get her Duncan!" They both were scared looking back at the door seeing, everyone, everyone, looking at them.

"Geoff shut it! Great, now they found out!" Bridgette cried.

"Oops." Geoff Open the sliding door. "Sorry guys…. Please continue." He smiled as Bridgette slapped him.

Gwen looked back at Duncan and both laughed at the same time.

"I am guessing the shows over." She got off his lap and held her hand out.

"We have been out there to long, let's go Juvie."

"Dammit Geoff." I murmured and smiled back up at Gwen.

She helped me up as I wrapped my arms around her.

As we walked inside everyone was staring at us.

Even Heather was speechless. "Is it just me or is anyone turned on by that too?" Noah asked shocked as everyone raised their hands. "Ok Just checking." Noah said, dropping his book.

"Perverts." Duncan whisper in Gwen's ear as she started laughing.

* * *

**Sorry for the long chapter, but I wanted to give you guys allot, until I'm UNgrounded. So until next time, and it's not even Christmas yet, so yes we have a couple of chapters, so review, don't think it's over, **

**Gwen: Finally we kissed!**

**Duncan: Even though we have been making out on these the chapter before it.**

**Twistedxmo: Because I can type whatever I want, I control you guys Mhaha.**

**Duncan: Guys sorry TwistedXmo is going nuts because Xmas is over and because she might be grounded.**

**Gwen: Tisk Tisk, she seriously going to go crazy without her computer**

**TwistedXmo: IM NOT TWISTEDXMO IM Izzy! MAwhwhaha!! O.0**

**Duncan: Wow, Well let's pray that her mom doesn't take her laptop!**

**TwistedXmo! REVIEW OR ILL FIND YOU!!!!**

**Gwen: Please just do it, cause she mite 0.o**


	7. Sneaking In Like Santa

**(A/N: Where have I been!? I have been everywhere, but here! I got kicked out my house, and now living at my friends house, my boyfriend just dumped me so it's hard to write about love these days, lol screw love right guys? haha Just kidding, But Sorry for the long wait, please forgive me and hope you enjoy this chapter, and i know its past Xmas, (way PAST) But please forgive me, I'm not done with the story yet, Anyways want me to shut up and read this? alright! :)**

**Oh yes, Dont forget to Review, I love them, I need all the love I can get :)**

* * *

**Chapter Seven : Sneaking In Like Santa**

**TwistedXmo**

* * *

**Normal Point Of View;**

* * *

"Gwen I see another one!" Duncan cried. Gwen looked around in the frosted tinted window threw the car, seeing a group of preppy, stuck up jocks, coming out of the gym. Gwen ducked down getting the bucket of the snowballs grabbing one. She flashed a smile at Duncan as she look back out the window rolling it down.

"Merry Christmas!" Gwen yelled throwing the snow balls at the jocks. She giggled as Duncan stepped on the gas more making the car going faster.

After the Total Drama Action Christmas party those two jumped in Duncan's ride having the time of their lives.

"Ha!" Duncan said trying to catch his breath.

"I love doing this!" Gwen yelled, exciting from this moment. She never felt this thrill, ecstasy, enjoyment. Sure, she has broken a lot of rules, hung out with her friends multiple periods, ended up in Juvie a couple of times, and has been to crazy wild parties, but being with Duncan, changed her whole mind about that one word that has always been in her grammar and that word was "Fun."

"I just love you Babe." Duncan said. He showed his gleaming, pearly whites. Gwen notice he was hiding the that fact he said he really loves her, Making it sound not so cheesy, even though Gwen see threw Duncan lies.

"Say it like you mean it!" Gwen teased laughing, pocking his sides. Duncan started laughing more, trying to say. "Yeah, Yeah, It was in the moment, its called acting." Gwen rolled her eyes. "You're so full of it." She smirked. Duncan smirked back as he was staring at her…while driving.

They both heard a loud diesel truck honking like crazy and both of them snapped back to reality floating back down to earth as Duncan twisted the stirring wheel moving back to the other side of the road, where he was suppose to be at in the first place.

It was to quite. The C.D ended a long time ago, both still looking at the road, blankly, while they slowly look back at each other laughing at one other like crazy.

"Smooth move Ricky Bobby." Gwen said leaning back into the dark leather seat. Duncan realizes how Gwen sighed falling into the seat. Smelling the dark leather, she loves that smell.

Duncan threw his arm around Gwen's shoulder smiling. They didn't say anything for that moment, loving this point of the time. It was quite, but that good quite where you can talk with the love in the air; it was bliss for both of them.

Finally they pulled up to Gwen's house. Gwen eyes widen looking at the clock that was in Duncan's car.

"Stop!" she yelled. Duncan did as she said, slamming his breaks into the car. "What!?" He asked worried.

Gwen covers her own mouth. "It's past my curfew."

"What's your curfew?" Duncan asked looking at Gwen.

"Midnight."

Duncan nodded smiling thinly "Oh, that's not bad."

"Duncan, it's four in the morning." Gwen whispered.

Duncan eyes grew bigger than ever, looking back at his clock into his car.

"No way, that thing must not have the right time!" Duncan drove into his pockets.

Gwen smiled. "Oh… I hope so!"

Duncan pulled out his cell phone looking at it. "No, it really is four."

Gwen slapped her forehead. "Great, I'm screwed."

"Wait," Duncan said looking intently at Gwen's window. "That's your window the right one, the one on the far right?"

She nodded, looking back at her bad boy criminal boyfriend, Duncan.

"Your door lock?" He said turning off his car, looking at the tree now.

She nodded again, "Yes, Duncan what are you thinking?" She asked getting annoyed by this minute.

"Just follow." He looked back at Gwen smiling lead in quick for a peck on the lips and jumped out his car running to her tree.

"Hey! Wait up!" She cried jumping out the car too, chasing her boyfriend.

* * *

**Duncan's Point Of View;**

* * *

I think I can do this, no problem what so ever. I heard light little steps sinking into the snow following me as I turned around I seen Gwen, the look on her face was daring, this thrill I feel as she tackle me, falling into the cold freezing snow. I was trying to cover up my laugh as she giggled and started kissing me. Who knew Gwen can act this… different?

"Babe Shh, I don't want to wake your mom up."

Gwen rolled her eye looking back at me. "Ah who cares, I like being sneaky." She kissed me once more as I smiled holding her as she was on top of me.

We soon got up rushing back to the tree. I looked at it as Gwen followed me, breathing heavily. "So… what's… the… plan?

"We climb." I soon gripped the tree branch pulling my weight up. I looked back down seeing Gwen.

"Are you crazy?!" She whispered, almost like a yell.

"Maybe?" I shrugged. Gwen chuckled as I pulled her up to. It wasn't hard climbing the tree, the tree was strong, but the icicles on it were the hard part. I notice Gwen's window was already open. I jumped in landing on her bed, since the tree was maybe two feet away from her window. I got up making sure I didn't make any more noise and look out the window seeing Gwen about to jump.

"Come on." I cried, well same time whispered to her, She shook her head.

"I'm going to die!" She yelled looking down seeing how high she is. I rolled my eyes.

"Babe, I got you." I simply said that smiling at her, she smiled also not looking at the ground anymore and took a big jump, and died.

Ha ha, just kidding. But she did make it. I smiled as she shut the window.

I laid on her soft bed. I look at the bed seeing a blanket of vampire bats.

"Please tell me there isn't any twilight shit." I shut my eyes feeling Comterable on the bed.

I felt someone on me giggling; I felt that winter breath on my neck. "No, those Vampire sparkle."

I laughed as Gwen shut me up kissing me. I can tell Gwen was getting more in the mood to do something tonight. The kisses turned rough as Gwen started to rub my abs more rapidly threw my shirt.

I want Gwen, more than anything. But even I think we were rushing things. "Gwen, are you ok?" She looked at me deeply into my eyes and soon whispered into my ear. "I want you Duncan, I really want you." I was frozen at this time. I felt this bulge in my pants, the way how Gwen whispers in my ear, the kinkiness into her voice, the begging. It makes me want her.

I soon started kissing back Gwen rough also. Holding on to her, never wanting to let her go. The kisses was unreal to begin with, I had to stop.

"Gwen, come on." I said moving my hand away from hers.

She looked confused. "What?"

"Don't you think we are rushing things?" I asked. I can believe I would ever say that. I heard girls always telling me that, but it like Gwen, She wasn't like those other girls, and she was my first true love. Wow I feel like calling myself a fag for saying that.

Gwen sighed in defect looking back at up at me. "Yeah, your right." She hung her head down feeling, ashamed of what she wanted I got off the bed placing my shoulders around hers.

"Don be upset, you know I want you more then everything, don't you?" I asked rubbing circular motions around her back.

She smiled looking at me. "Yes, Yes I do." She gave me a soft peck on the lips as we looked back out the widow seeing the snow falling once again on this unspeakable night. Gwen began to push me backwards, causing me to fall onto the bed. It was there that our "Hot & Heavy" make out session continued. At about 20 minutes, I noticed that Gwen had stopped moving, she was still holding me with a bare less shirt I wore, as she was in her tank top. I opened my eyes to feel that she was breathing lightly on my side of my abs. After a few minutes, I smiled.

_She fell asleep, _I thought, moving a small strand of hair out of her face.

I sighed just staring at her sleeping while I soon finally fell asleep also.

***^***

My eyes never open when I wake, mostly because when I do, I wake up alone. But this morning, this morning was different. I guess now, I wish mine would. I open one eye first as if to peek out into the world. The world I was peaking out into was the world of Gwen. I never imagined I be in such a perfect place as this. Lying beside her on her bed. Her scent and warmth of her sleeping body as she continued to sleep with her head on my shoulder. I wouldn't say I love her. That's not good enough. And she knows it…

"Morning sleepy beauty." I heard that soft strain voice appear downwards on my warm chest.

"Hey Sunshine," I looked down seeing her staring at me with a cute light smile.

"Sleep well?" She asked.

I nodded smiling down at her.

"Same." She yawned looking the other way and her eyes flew open again.

"Shit, my mom!" She cried pushing herself off of me, off of us….

"Chill out babe, I'm sure she won't freak out." I looked at Gwen already throwing on her sweats and slippers.

"Be right back." She lend back down to the bed giving me a soft kiss. It felt right, it felt like, I needed more. I wrapped my hand behide her neck pulling her neck more down.

"Dun- Babe, I have to" I cut her off by giving her more kisses. She sighed in defect and giggled and pushed me back. "Duncan I have to see my mom!" She yelled. I laughed as Gwen unlocked her door heading down stairs.

* * *

**Gwen's Point Of View;**

* * *

I rushed downstairs, hoping my mom hasn't already called the police, thinking I was kidnapped. I see her slipping her coffee, rat nest hair falling to her mid back; she looked the same as she found out about my father's car crash.

"Hey," I said, coming into the kitchen seeing her head, slowly making her way towards my eye sight. "Hi." She said looking back into her coffee, which was black by the way, the way my father used to drink it.

"Sorry about last night." I said, rubbing the back of my neck looking away. It was quite, by now she would have been cursing up a storm of words that I can't even say.

I look back at her and notice how heartbroken my mom was, she can never get over the fact of her husband, her soul mate, her everything past away.

I walked closer to my mom and began to hug her, holding on to her, she felt weak, and I thought I was little, but my mom was so fragile and weak. I heard her sobbing. "Why, why did this happen." She broke apart on her sobs.

I held her tighter. "Mom I'm sorry, but you have to move on." I looked back at my mother she was blank, confused.

"I love him."

"He loves you to, but would dad want you to be like this, crying the days away for nothing, no he wants you to live your life out."

"I know, I know." My mom nodded.

I finally seen that smile, that smile I have been missing for months, that smile was my moms, looking at me, I smiled back.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She finished.

We break apart the hug and I walked away going up the steps, before I was out of sight I heard my mom say. "By the way you're grounded."

"What?!" I yelled being completely shocked.

"Just kidding." She said laughing a tiny bit. I rolled my eyes, mothers these days.

I reenter my room notice Duncan already made my bed.

"You didn't have to." I said looking back at him folding my arms crossed my chest

"I know, but I wanted to."

I rolled my eyes, laughing a tiny bit.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Stop turning soft, I like the bad boy Duncan." I tease staring into those teal eyes.

"Pfff fine than." After he said that he grabbed my blankets off my bed and threw them to the ground and smiled back up at me. "Better?"

I hung my mouth down staring at him, this time, pissed off. "You jerk!" I cried.

"You're so confusing." Duncan sighed looking in the air. I couldn't help but laugh and to kiss him.

"Touching daring." Duncan said pulling me away.

"Today's Saturday right?" I asked looking up at Duncan, he nodded.

"Yeah, today's my Mom's birthday."

My eyes flashed open. "Duncan!" I yelped.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Leave! Go be with your mom, dummy!"

"Do I have to?"He wines; it's so cute when he does that.

I nodded. "Well duh."

"Fine, want to come to my house tonight? It's my mom's birthday party." He asked brushing my hair while we sat on my small sofa.

"Can I?" I asked.

Duncan laughed. "Well Duh." Mocking me like how I said it. I slapped his arm, laughing.

"But it's your mom birthday, I think it should just the family, you know."

"Sunshine, come on, my family's going to be there, I hate almost everyone in the family besides my mom, it's going to be hell if you don't join the party, besides, I'm the one having to spend everything for this party since I'm a …." Duncan paused hoping I would finish it for him.

I rolled my eyes "A millionaire, blah blah."

"Don't hate on me Sunshine, Besides, I can buy you anything."

"Oh really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeap." He smiled at me.

"Ok I want, all the colors of the Vans shoes, midnight black skirts, All the hot topic T shirts, jewelry, a 68 black and blue mustang , a Black house in the middle of the forest, with three husky dogs name Chaos, Eternity and Fate."

I stared giggling thinking of my dream life, when I get older, hoping I would have those.

"Anything for you babe." Duncan whispered, I thought Duncan would say "Hell no!" But instead he said that, making my heart melt.

"Gosh you're such a push over!" I said.

"Am not!" Duncan turned his head facing mine.

"Am too!" I cried moving my head closer to him.

"Am not!" He got closer a lot inches away from my lips

"Am…too." We were soon hitting each other's noses. Duncan smiled brushing his nose against mine.

"Eskimo kiss?" I asked.

"No shit Sherlock, no I'm doing this because I have an inch on my nose." Duncan rolled his eyes smiling back down on me. I had to laugh.

I started to rub my nose against his nose to and began to kiss him once more.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Duncan said staring deeply in my eyes.

Soon we heard the door knocking like crazy.

"Gwen where's my controllers!?" My little brother yelled behide the wooden door.

"Steal your brother's psp3 controllers?" Duncan asked.

I nodded my head while Duncan chuckled, trying to cover up his laugh.

"Why?" He asked.

"He stole my makeup one time because I got him grounded for one weekend."

"Nice." Duncan laughed and opened up my window again, I felt the cold wind outside shivering.

"Bye Sunshine."

"Bye Stud." I said giving him one last kiss.

"Stud?" Duncan eyes flew open bigger.

"I guess." I shrugged.

"I like it."

"I love it." I gave Duncan one more kiss before he climbed down my tree and ran to his car quietly.

I finally opened my door about to hear another pointless rant about my brother's life.

* * *

**Gwen: It's been too long.**

**Duncan: I hear yeah sister**

**Gwen: I'm not your sister, would brother and sister make out like we do?**

**Duncan: Oh I hope not.**

**TwistedXmo: Guy's Why are you fighting about that?!**

**Duncan: Who said we are fighting?**

**TwistedXmo: Ah me!? Since I am typing this out!?**

**Gwen: Yawn, We need more ppls in this?!**

**Duncan: So Write something about you and maybe you can be in it... maybe**

**Gwen: If you are cool and if your like Courtney...**

**Duncan: We well BURN YOU!! MWHAHAHHAHAA**

**Gwen: you ok Duncan?? **

**Duncan: No, Mo made me laugh like some effin Creep, LIKE HER!**

**TwistedXmo: I am not a creeep!**

**Duncan & Gwen: Suuuure.... *Runds away***

**TwistedXmo: Come back ! I am a loner!**


	8. Christmas Dinner Table With Pigs

**(A/N:Yet again, I'm sorry blah I'm back so don't bitch ha ha just kidding but please enjoy this chapter and yeah review? Because you need to in order for me to update, and if I get a lot ill update sooner kay? Love TwistedXmo).**

* * *

I sat in my front living room hearing everyone laughing while I sat their being the badass, like I know how to act. I was annoyed. I hated my family, ok I don't hate them but dislike like to the point I want to punch them all. It was my mom's birthday sin dig, frankly I didn't even wanted to be here but my mom wanted me to attend.

I had aunts and uncles coming up to me with the fakest grins. "Duncan, we herd you won that T.V show, good for you, you know you was always my favorite nephew."

I rolled my eyes like always. "Sure. Thanks." And that's all I said.

I suddenly heard the door ringing and I heard my Dad.

"Duncan, get it." I sighed. "Fine,"

I dragged my legs to the door and slowly opening it. I thought it would be someone I would hate but it was the opposite from that.

I seen a black two inch pumps heels with a ankle bracelet saying "Nightmare" smooth pale legs ending mid thigh with a Dark purple silk dress with a bare less shoulders and a sweet dark shade of purple lips with long lashes with a eyeliner underneath her eyes with dark emerald eyes making her eyes even more breathless and short daisy hair that was still teal and black.

"Babe?" I Duncan softly called out breathlessly.

"Hey Stud, thought I was going to stand you up?" She flashed that smiled that drove my stomach into millions of knots.

"Wow, you look so hot." I said staring at her body. I looked back up at her eyes and seen her spin her eyes. "Thanks," and walked in with a slight frown. I shut the door behide her and whispered. "You look spectacular Sunshine."

She finally smiled again. "Thanks Sweetness." She kissed my cheek.

* * *

**Gwen's Point of View;;**

* * *

I looked back at Duncan who was wearing a plain black shirt a dark shade of blue of tie and black pants and took out some piercings for his family, they wasn't into that stuff, let's say when I walked into his house I really smelled bacon.

I never notice how striking Duncan was; I seriously thought his eyes were a lie for him being such a badass. I looked over my shoulder seeing him making his way to my hand and spun me around and did a little dip. I just giggled as Duncan did the most randomness, cutest, breath taking thing ever that made my heart skip two beats... That was till we heard a voice.

"Dunky!" His mother called out.

I suddenly felt him dropping me into the ground as I grunted in pain. I looked up with him with a sorry look on his face. "I'm so sorry." He helped me up but all I did was grab his hand and yanked him down with me.

"Where even." I laughed and Duncan soon joined with me.

His mother walked up to us. She had a velvet long dress with her sunny blond hair pulled up into a half bun, you know like how Taylor swifts always have it done? Yes, I do like Taylor Swift thank you very much, those songs make me think about my Duncan. "Now, now, come on dears, we have a dinner to go to, your dad even cooked."

"Dad can cook?" Duncan asked worried.

She nodded sweetly. "Yes now, come now."

She suddenly yank Duncan's hand which I was grabbing his other one into the dining room, I never thought I would be so scared meeting a family until now, sure I have met my ex's family but never have I met one filled with cops and lawyers. Duncan and me were the black sheep's in the house, it only made it more awkward.

"Good luck you two." And with that Duncan's mother rammed us into the room more while looked at some other female. "Karina! How was the flight down here?" And so their conversion took off while me and Duncan looked at the room stupidly.

"Do we run?" I whispered.

Duncan could tell he heard the seriousness in my voice and chuckled. "No Sweetheart."

Duncan grabbed my hand gently and pulled out a chair for me on the gigantic table in that room. I said my thanks and sat down and Duncan hurried and plop a seat next to me. I notice how one seat was empty to my right as Duncan was on my left. It was the king's throne as I would call that seat. I noticed how Duncan's mother was across from me. Oh crap Duncan's dad is going to sit right by me.

A man walks in with holding a big turkey tray and yes holding a turkey I heard o's and awe's in the room while the man walked in. He had black hair with a hint of gray hairs, I think he has gotten those grays hair from Duncan, I'm asumseing. I can see where Duncan gets his bad boys looks from. He had a lot of his dad's features in his face, but he got the sweet loving smile and eyes from his breath taking mother, which I love. His dad walks in wearing a dark green sweater and tie also with small glasses. His eyes were burnt oil.

"Terrence!" I heard some elder man call. I looked over at Duncan and seen him roll his eyes.

"What's wrong babe?" I whispered.

"If my dad is an ass to you don't be upset ok?" He spoke gentle.

"And why would he do that?" I inquired

"Because, you're just like me." And then I seen Duncan do a lazily smile as I nodded.

I look over my eye corner and see his father sit down staring at me.

"Well Duncan?" His father spoke. I looked over at Duncan, as he stares blankly as his father.

"What?" He asked.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your um Err, Friend?" His dad spoke again more angrily.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Sir, Um, Gwen, this is Terrence, My father. Dad, his is Gwen my… girl…Fr…iend." Duncan spoke slowly at the very end to make Terrence raise an eye brow at me.

"So your Duncan's girlfriend?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes sir."

He nodded in agreement as his wife spoke up. "Aren't they the cutest honey!" His dad rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, anyways." He began looking threw out the big table. "We are here to celebrate Tracy's birthday and wanted to enjoy this fine event with her friends and family so dig in everyone, and Haha **pig** out." His father began to laugh as the rest of the family did, ok it wasn't the funniest joke ever but I did want to make this a good night and faked a laugh I looked over at Duncan who wasn't laughing.

* * *

****Duncan's point of view;**

* * *

Everything was going smooth sailing, which was good. My dad didn't talk to Gwen much and was too busy talking to his family about the crime record lately around the towns and asked are other families how was working as a lawyer. I was pretty much bored out of my mind. Well I'm glad that Gwen was their, she talked to me during eating and made me smile a couple times here and their everything was going good, that's till my father spoke to Gwen.

"So Gwendolyn?" My father turned his head and slightly his body to Gwen and me. Oh no.

"Yes Mr. Caviler?" Chocked out Gwen.

"So…why Duncan?" my dad said and started laughing a bit, I just grunted, what an ass.

"Why?" Gwen began questioning what he asked as he nodded. She looked at me and smiled.

I can tell everyone in the room was staring at Gwen at his point.

"Hes just everything I ever wanted, it's just... unreal. From the first day I met your son Mr. Caviler it was like a cheesy film something just "clicked" between us. Duncan gives me those feelings inside that I can't even describe, He's my best friend, has been and always will be."

I heard her telling my dad this, I felt my heart racing as she said that, no girl, no girl, has ever said those words about me, I knew this girl wasn't lying from her ass I know Gwen's loves me, this isn't no stupid teenager love you see on mtv shit its real. I just stared at Gwen as she said and I went to hold her hand as she did a tight embrace in it, my father just was speechless.

"Wow." He said. But shook his head. "But how could you love Duncan, he's ignorant, sloppy, a slack off, childish-"

"We get it dad." I interrupted the man.

"Mr. Caviler, I love your son, and those "flaws" he has, well that what makes him, him, and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Thanks, I love you too" I kissed her cheek as she slightly blushed.

Everyone started making comments about us, _yeah whatever. What stupid puppy love._ what assholes right?

But my father started laughing. "Gwendolyn, I'm sorry but you must be very unintelligent. I mean Duncan's ex Courtney; well she was something I'll tell yeah."

"Terrence!" yelled Tracy.

"What? It's true, She was very smart, strong headed and very elegant. She told me that she would fix Duncan's flaws, instead, you Miss Gwendolyn you're going to love them instead of fixing my boy?"

"Your boy, doesn't need to be fixed ifs he's not broken Sir." Gwen snarled at my dad.

"Oh please Gwendolyn,"

"It's Gwen." Gwen interrupted him.

"I can call you whatever I want to call you, it's my house."

"Dad just stop all this bullshit." I finally spoke.

"What did you say son!" yelled my dad.

"You heard me! I'm done with Courtney, I've been done, and she wasn't the girl I was in love with. She used me for my money dumbass, your just to _unintelligent_ to understand that, Gwen this girl right here, is the one I love, I love her dad and you're going to have to understand that ok?"

"Don't you get all smartass on me boy, you're lucky it's your mother's birthday or I can make this day a living hell. How about you and your punk wannabe girlfriend get the hell out of this house? You don't even belong in his family."

"How could you say that to are son!" Tracy yelled.

I heard some people gasping in the room as my dad just glared at me. Gwen stood up and looked at my mother Tracy. "I'm so sorry about this Tracy; I didn't want it to be a bad night."

Gwen hands my mom a small box with Christmas wrapping on it that says Gwen. And Hugs her slightly. "Please stay Gwen." My mom spoke as Gwen just barely shook her head. "Sorry but I don't want to ruin the night," She turned back around to see my father.

"Goodbye Mr. Caviler." He grunted and didn't even look at her as she kissed my cheek. "Bye." She whispered at me and walked out the room. "You're an ass, this whole family is screwed up." And I ran after Gwen.

She was already outside as I caught up with her. "Baby!" I yelled as I seen her get into her car. It was raining on this night with slightly a bit of snow.

"Open up." She did as I said as I sat in the passenger side of the car and looked at her. She was already crying and shaking slightly.

"I'm so sorry Duncan!" She cried as she rammed me into a tight hug.

"Don't be." I whispered.

"Yes I do! Your dad, he wasn't just making since, he makes you seem like such a dumbass! I had to defend you because I love you so much Duncan you have no idea!"

"Babe, you have no idea how proud and happy to have you do that, now you see why I hate my father, but you know what, you don't have to impress anyone in my family. I don't even like them."

"I know." Gwen said still in sobs.

"How about you let me drive this car to your house and we can kick it with your family, I'm sure their more fun than mine and watch movies all night with popcorn and extra butter, the way you love it."

Gwen finally poked her head out of my chest and smiled, still water filled into her beautiful eyes.

"Gwen?" I said shyly.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

And with that I leaned down kissing her softly.

"I love you more."

* * *

**& That's the end of that chapter :)**

**Gwen: Duncan I love you !**

**Duncan: Love yeah to Sunshine I wonder what we are going to do at your house. ;)**

**Gwen: Ha ha Yeah right. :D**

**TwistedXmo: who knows I can write whatever I want to for the next chapter.**

**Duncan: PLEASE DO :D**

**Gwen: Um, How about after we're married?**

**Duncan & Twisted: HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH**

**Gwen: oh gosh :O**


	9. Naughty Or Nice?

**(A/N: just letting you know this chapter is a bit.. naughty, kinda fluff, more kinky? So be wanred, I don't get into a lot of detail just the began I do, enjoy! And review? :D )**

* * *

I open my door peeking in as I heard the sound of nil. "I think my mom is working late." I whispered I felt a bitter breath hitting the back of my neckline, whom Duncan who was right behide me.

"What time will she be back?" Duncan asked apprehensively

"I'm guessing till one." I spoke causal opening the entrance wider.

"Shit, I don't want to go home." Duncan mumbled, still very pissed off of his dad, what a wrench he was, ah, I'm so glad Duncan wasn't like him.

"Dunk its ok, you can sleep over, I'll just lock my door." I flickered the lights on and heard footsteps. Duncan hid behide me as I snickered and seen my brothers hastening down the stairs, thinking I was my mother, they was off, as they grunted. "Oh great your home, we thought it was mom."

I rolled my eyes. "Nice to see you too, boys, this is Duncan, Duncan these are my brothers, Jason and Andrew. Duncan shoke their hand as I smiled at him. "Cool Mohawk! Can you pierce my nose?"

I giggled as I heard my house phone ringing, Jason, the middle child ran up to the phone picking it up.

"Hello? … Oh hey _mom_." Jason said looking at me with ample eyes. I gasped and pointed at Duncan and shook my head, Jason nodded. "Oh, yeah Gwen's home… you want to talk to her? Ok." He handed me the phone as I picked it up. "Mom?"

"Hey Gwen, I'm doing a night shift again tonight so if you can, can you just pick up some burgers and French fires for the boys."

I smiled at myself. "Oh ok, what time will you be off work then?" I heard my mother sigh. "Till five in the morning." Another smirked popped into my head as I nodded. "Ok sounds good mom. Bye."

"Gwen wait!" She cried.

"Hm?" I asked.

"How did dinner go with Duncan's family?" She asked happily I looked over at Duncan who was talking to my brother about his shoes it looks like and rolled my eyes. "Just Dandy."

"Really?"

I nodded. "Yes mom, but I'm going to hurry and go get some food for them ok?"

"Ok love you honey let me talk to Andrew for a bit. "Ok." I cover the phone and hissed at Andrew.

"Mom wants to talk to you, you better not snitch on Duncan or I'll personally call Santa right away and make sure he doesn't stop by our house!"

His eyes widen in fear as he nodded. "Okay okay!" Andrew, he was about eight year olds and was always the brat, he gotten better now that my father past away, I guess you can say he grew up, even though he still believes the tooth fairy and Santa clause to easily.

Soon Andrew grabbed the phone rushing into the other room, mostly to say he loves her and misses her; he never says it in front of us.

I pushed Duncan's side and said. "Want to go for a ride?"

"Where you guys going?" Asked Jason as I pointed at him.

"Mom said to get you some greasy food. Oh yeah and Duncan is crashing over so you better not snitch."

He licked his lips as he nodded. "Oh ok sounds good, I promise I won't tell mom about Duncan… if you hook me up with some curly fries and a strawberry shake?"

I sighed, "Fine." Jason was older than Andrew, so he didn't believe in Santa and yadada. But he did believe in even Steven, we always have to be even, even if I'm the oldest.

Duncan and I stepped outside the house as I got into my car, Duncan was driving of course. As we were driving I place my hand on Duncan's mid thigh. Duncan narrowed his eyes at me. "You know, my mom is working late."

Duncan asked causal. "OH that sucks, what time is she getting home?"

I didn't answer till Duncan looked back at me and seen that grin I was playing with. "Five in the morning."

"Oh." Duncan said while still driving and then slams on his breaks. "Oh!" he said looking back at me with a devilish grin.

I giggled. But Duncan turned down the music as he spoke, while stuttering. "That's if you want too..." He said quietly.

"Of course I want to!" I looked at him as he puzzled a look.

"Don't you think we would be rushing things?"

"I thought we always had this talk." Duncan pulled up to Kyle's, an old fashion yet good place to get food at the drive in.

"Yeah Gwen, and it wasn't a couple months ago when we had that talk it was like two days ago."

"Oh so what we're going to get in some stupid fight about sex?" I yelled.

It got quite as we heard another voice appear. "Um… order when you're ready." I blushed deep scarlet as Duncan started laughing insane about me as I whack his arm.

"Shut it."

"Sorry, Haha but wow, don't you sound a little feisty?"

"I am since someone else doesn't want to," I looked out threw Duncan's window and began to order "Um, hi, can I get four number 3's and can you make them all large sodas and can I get a strawberry milkshake, " I whispered to Duncan if he wanted anything he shook his head. "That's it."

"Ok pull up to the next widow." "Thanks" And with that Duncan pulled up to the line at that place.

"Gwen, for real we have been dating for how long?" he solicited.

"So, don't we both know that we love each-other?"

"Well dur we love each other, but your brothers are like the next room besides yours!"

"So… we can try and be quite."

"With you babe I don't think I can keep myself quite." He wiggled his eye brows as I chuckled.

"Yeah maybe you're right but ah I want to do it so bad!"

"Haha you're so horny tonight aren't yeah babe?"

Duncan drove up to the first window as I didn't even notice and said. "Of 'course course I'm horny haven't you seen yourself!"

The nerdy coffee hair freckle kid blushed deep red as I notice he was right by Duncan. Duncan in the other hand was laughing his head off.

"Um 7, 7.86$." the boy stuttered. Wow can you say slut at the moment for me. We drove a little farther as Duncan was like crying on the steering wheel.

"Um, that was embarrassing." I stuttered as Duncan lead over to kiss me, out of no where.

"That's why I love yeah; you can always make me laugh, even when you're not trying!" I whipped his tear in the corner of his eye and smiled.

"Glad to make you laugh Stud." Duncan stop laughing and smirked at me while we started making out in the drive thru, about two minutes we heard hocking like crazy that both made us leap.

"Opps." Duncan said as we pulled up to the next window with a girl handing us are food, as Duncan gave her a credit card. "You didn't have to pay I was going to." I said looking at him as he smiled.

"No, Yo didn't have to, besides I jacked his from my Pops pocket before we left." I snickered as she came back giving us Duncan's, I mean, Mr. Caviler card.

"Here you go and have a nice night."

"I'm working on that Sidney." I said to the girl with the name tag Sidney as Duncan rolled his eyes.

"Bye." And drove off as I spoke. "Please?"

"I'll think about it." As we was driving Duncan's cell phone started ringing, he casually picked it up.

"What?" he asked, it's so badass for him to do that. He looked over at me slightly nervous.

"Oh yeah? Well thanks, um we're good. I'm just going to crash at Gwen's for tonight, yeah to much drama over their ma,"

He looked over at me again and turned his head the other way and whispered. "Ok, love you too goodnight." And hung up, I laughed.

"Don't always have to act tough."

He groaned "Just a habit."

"So what did your mom say?" He looks at the red light and pressed on the gas skipping it.

"Oh, she just was wondering if we were ok and apparently my dad is looking online to find an away to keep my money until I turn 18, which is only until."

I soon cut him off. "February 13." I smiled confentic knowing his birthday.

Duncan threw his arms around my shoulders as I lead on him. "See, that's why I can't get enough of you."

He nuzzled his head into my hair while driving listening to the song that always wedged my ears as I smiled.

"Ok you have to like this song." I turned up the volume and heard Duncan groan.

"You're kidding me right!"

I laughed. "What it has a good beat!"

* * *

_You'll be falling in love  
Oooooh oh oooooh_

California girls  
We're unforgettable  
Daisy Dukes  
Bikinis on top  
Sun-kissed skin  
So hot  
We'll melt your Popsicle  
Oooooh oh Oooooh

* * *

I grabbed Duncan's right hand picking it up with mine dancing and singing like a weirdo as Duncan try to look stern for a second started laughing and turned it up more while moving his right hand with me to the beat.

We finally pulled up to my house as he grabbed the bags and drinks. I opened the front door for him as he walked in. I shouted the boy's names as they rushed down the steps thanking Duncan and ran back up to the steps, but soon Duncan stopped them.

"You, know Gwen, I think we should go camping." He said pretty out loud making the boys stop.

"Camping…? Where?" Asked Jason as Duncan shrugged his shoulders

"Just outside in the backyard, get some blankets and the fold out chairs, telling scary stories!"

The boys glowed in smiles as I narrowed my eyes at Duncan, what's his plan? Sleeping outside?

* * *

_**Duncan's point of views;**_

* * *

I knew how boys work, I knew what to do, and it's simply called reveres physiology.

"I want to go!"I overheard Andrew speaking to Jason.

I sighed, "I don't know, I think Gwen is actually getting sick, never-mind Gwen, Guess we can't sleep outside."

Andrew laughed. "Dunca,n leave Gwen in the house and we'll sleep outside."

"Hey!" She shrieked.

"Um, how about Gwen and I stay in the house while you two do the camping stuff, I'll help you set it up." The boys rushed up the stairs and started cheering and chatting about their little camp out outside. Gwen narrowed her eyes at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Just getting the house to our self?" I smirked

She groped my arm. "Yay,"

I smiled, I guess I changed my mind as I seen Gwen singing and dancing in the car, I guess time never minds now, I just didn't want her brothers to be next to us, Haha. I remember hearing my older brother and his girlfriend Daniele, they was not quite, talk about a horrible kid memoires.

I slightly kissed her as I felt her hand making around my waste. "Are you sure you want to do this?" She said whispering into my ear. "I'll wait for you."

I wrapped my arms around her small fame. "No, I want to Sunshine."

I kissed her as we heard the boys fake gagging on the steps. "Get a room!" yield Jason as I chuckled. "More like a house don't you think?" She nodded as we went upstairs in her room, I walked in finally seeing her room more better, last time I seen her room she was half undressed, so I didn't really pay attention to the room itself.

"Nice." I commented seeing her walls with her markers making those drawling threw out her wall, I seen a Jackal with a hatchet swinging it off a cheerleader. I laughed. Another one had cookie monster instead of eating cookies, it was kids. And seen another one with a girl crying her eyes with blood killing her baby, talk about twisted, I love this girl.

"Gothic enough?" she teased as she flicked her candles and scents of Jasmine, I love that smell on her. She bent down flickering more of her scents as I walked from behide her and wrapped my arms around her; she let out a soft gasp and a laugh nervously. "Duncan!" She laughed. She rose up as she looked at me from the corner of her eye smirking. "Juvie." She softly breeze out as I slowly was kissing behide her neck.

She turned around as she yanked my jacket and non finger gloves off of me. She looked at me smiling and kissed me once more. "I don't want to be soft." She whispered. I felt chills going downhill on my spine.

"Then don't Sunshine." I whispered back kissing her ear lops. She sighed in relief and grabbed her hands on to my shirt, ripping it off; my eyes grew, with excitement. Her eyes sparkled at her own strength.

I laughed. "Oh playing dirty? Fine two can play at that game."

I rammed her into a Kinney corner and shoved my tongue in her mouth as she yelped, my hands both grabbed her dress and ripped it off her from the top and bottom of it, and she glared.

"You know how much that was?" she pouts as I kissed her once more.

I whispered "I'll buy you the world if I have to." I began kissing her more as she moaned. The fabric finally hit the ground as I took a step back seeing the Goth babe. I looked over her perfect body, marveling at how I'd gotten my hands on such flawlessness. She wore a fancy long-line bra, staples. It extends down the torso to about just above the belly button... A very nice old vintage bra laced. It was dark purple it looked beautiful on her skin and still seeing she was wearing those black two inch pumps heels with an ankle bracelet saying "Nightmare"

She giggled as she notice how the bulge in my pants grew a bit as she pushed me on t her bed, _oh fuck_.

She pushed me back kissing me unbreakable as her hands freely went threw out my abs as I smiled looking into her emerald eyes.

"What?" she asked, wondering if she did something wrong, or something stupid, being the spunky little girl that she was.

"I love you" I murmured, grinning wildly as she smiled back. "Love you too."

She started crawling onto me slowly, pushing the me down onto the pillows, which was black and red.

Her nose was against my collar seductively, her knee brushed against my crotch.

I grumbled trying to breath slow, how in the hell did this girl make me feel like this so quick?

My hands ran down her hair and along her body, feeling as my hands took a trip to wonderland, pour Ecstasy.

I finally reached her sweet laced underwear her a tough squeeze, making my babe squeal. "Duncan!"

"You said be rough babe." I whispered, grinning from her smile back.

Gwen crouched down always down to my pants and yanked them off and took off my snowy boots.

As soon as I was bare naked, I looked at her devilish and wrapped my legs around her pinning her down so I can be on top, after all I was the man. I though. She giggled and laughed as we began to wrestle, but after all I won as I was on top of her, I was grinning at her eyes landing on my, thing.

I was a monster, making it extremely difficult for Gwen to be herself, she felt like a slut loving the pleasure from my pain, yet love, she was in love. I did my best to muffle her moans with our lips. Gwen was far from the word quite.

I was tearing Gwen apart with my thrusts. She was ok with it, she grinned after it was done we was breathing heavily as if they never breathed in their entire life.

"I love you." She spoke.

"I love you Pasty."

I looked over at Gwen on my right side seeing her chest rising and falling. I wrapped my arms around Gwen frame and nuzzled my mouth into her now dap hair. I felt her breathing and hear her heart thumping as fast I can ever hear.

I was the only one who will hear and make her heart beat this fast. I felt Gwen turning her neck back to me and kissed me. "I feel so in love Duncan, I felt us… together, and I love that feeling."

"Keep on loving it, because I'm not leaving." I kissed her once more as me and Gwen pasted out onto her bed, onto dreaming. I wanted to wake up, because my dreams were real life.

* * *

**Duncan; We did it Swwweet!**

**Gwen; not fair I wanted to wait!**

**Duncan; come on you know you liked it. ;)**

**Gwen; no I didn't. : (**

**Duncan; Really ? : (**

**Gwen; No, I loved it.**

**ME: AWWWWHE! **


	10. Jingle bells Rock, rock, rock!

I felt completely at peace. I've never felt so deeply connected with someone… that is until I met Gwen. I felt as if anything happen to Gwen, I wouldn't be able to breathe. I know it's hard to understand coming from, well Duncan, but once you met that person that can break that guard, I hold to never show my soft side, trust me, that's when you know you're in love.

"Duncan?" I heard that voice that was now strain.

"Yes babe?" I looked over at her gasping, wide eyes.

"I think I thought my voice." She whispered.

"I think so too." I chuckled cuddling more into her while she sighed.

"Gosh, last night was… wow." She giggled.

"You have no idea babe." Suddenly we heard a thump and heard a yell. "Stop!" Gwen's brother _ yelped.

Gwen sighed as she crawled out of bed. "I'm going to kill them!" she whispered yelled. I chuckled more as she was about to leave the room with nothing but my shirt on her.

"Forgetting something?" I spoke as she ran into her closest throwing me my shirt back. I sighed as I began redressing and heard more noise breaking.

"Those twerps!" she grunted while she left her closet, fully clothed now.

"Awhe poor Gwenny." I laughed as her losing voice, maybe next time I should tape her mouth.

Gwen's point of view.

I ran outside and slam the door and seen the boys all covered in snow wresting on another.

"Note to self and dumb ass sister and boyfriend; Never camp out when snowing." Andrew spoke at me as I rolled my eyes and pointed to the steps.

Jason went along calling for my mom, who was most likely downstairs drinking her coffee.

"So, how was late night?" Andrew smirked as he lean against the wall.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly, making sure he isn't thinking what I'm thinking.

"Haha, did you think we was going to stay outside while snowing all night." He said shaking his head fixing his shady hair glowing with that pin head smile.

"What did you hear?" I asked quickly, this is so embarrassing.

"Ohhh Duncan! Oh! Ah!" Andrew mocked as I wanted to go in a die; I felt my face flush in red. "Don't worry, that was it, I hurried and put my headphone ins." I sighed in relief, still wanted to die though.

"We was just wrestling sick ass, kids these days." I smiled as he now looked like the dumb ass.

"Really? Huh, I thought it was something else." He said slapping his forehead.

"Well you thought wrong, ok?" I cried and then heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Andy go do something… I need to talk to Gwen alone." Did he snitch? Oh, he is going to get it, I'll make sure of that!

"Yeah mom?" I said in a little girl way, trust me I'm going to make sure she wouldn't think I would do that!

"What's with your voice?" she asked I sighed. "Got sick of the weather." She nodded.

"Did you um..." she began looking around making sure no one was looking. "Wrap all the presents for the boys?" oh thank god, but shit, I was supposed to do that last night.

"sorry." I heard her sigh. "Gwen, I thought we had a deal?"

"We do, it's just, and I was busy last night…" I spoke rubbing the back of my neck.

"Doing what?" she asked mad.

Doing Duncan. I wish I could laugh at my twisted joke but I held it in, maybe I'll laugh later when I call Duncan, I'm sure he'll find it funny.

"Ok, I was being lazy; I'll do it right now."

"Thank you, since you're doing that, I'm going to take the boys shopping for a Christmas Eve dinner."

I snickered. "Dad always loved doing that last minute huh?"

My mother smiled. "That's why I'm doing it."

We both grasped into a hug, anytime we talked about Dad, me and her always got super emotional, I don't know if it because were girls, or because we really love him, it could be both.

"Thanks Gwen, your dad would have been so proud of you, no lie." She whispered into my ear.

"Thanks mom." We parted hugs as I went back into my room. I walked in noticing my room was empty, not really empty, I mean I have a lot of things in my room, but that person, who makes me skip a heartbeat, that person whose smile can make my whole day perfect, wasn't there, it was empty.

I looked on my pillow and notice a yellow sticky note.

_Got some running around to do. Hit me up later._

_See yeah- talk to you-luv yeah hot- __Love you Sunshine :-)_

I read the scribbles in the note as I sighed. "I love that man."

As my mother and brothers left I decide to get into the Christmas spirit. I dragged my legs over to my mother's old radio set her and my dad found at a pawn shop and turned it on trying to find that station I loathe to death, 94.5, Christmas music.

It made me think of my dad, singing at the cheesy songs, I miss him. I began wrapping the presents in my room humming the songs of the radio. During that time, I heard the door bell ring and sighed. It must be my mom and the boys; they always forget their house keys. "It's open!" I yelled, because I know my family so well I unlocked the back door before they left. I heard the bell ring again as I grunted.

I walked out shutting and locking my door, hey I'm Santa no one can see those presents. I skipped down the steps sing. "It's beginning to look a lot like…" I skipped and smiled into threw the kitchen and stop dead in my tracks and seen those lime kiwi eyes. "Trent?" I questioned.

I opened the backdoor and screen down slowly and put a fake smile. "Hey… Trent." It worked; my fake smile totally showed it was 100% fake. I looked down seeing Trent holding a box of stuff… my stuff.

"I can't have these in my house without getting sick." Trent snarled looking the other way, not making eye contact.

"You could have thrown them out." I said back, he rolled his eyes with a sly smile.

"I do have a heart." He spat. I didn't want to fight with Trent so I hurried and grabbed the box.

"Thanks." I whispered. I looked on top of it seeing picture frames of us, and teddy bears, cards for his birthday, our anniversary; it was all memories I enjoy very much with Trent.

"Trent, I'm really sorry." I choked out.

Trent kicked his feet into my door mat and looked back up to me. "You was the one getting into fights with me because you told me you and Duncan was only friends and now look… you all in love with that punk." There was nothing to say because he was right.

I couldn't defend that statement even if I did want to, and trust me I wanted to. "Sorry, I fell in love."

Trent sighed and rubbed his face with his hands and went into her pocket and pulled out a velvet box.

"I've always will love you Gwen, even if right now your heart is with that idiot. I have never met that special person until I seen you as I got off the boat off of Total Drama Island. I knew you were the girl for me; I felt it as we looked at each other on that island. Gwen please break up with Duncan, and give us a try again, you know I will never hurt you Gwen, I love you too much."

I was lost with my mind trying to process the words coming out my mouth. I wanted to faint as Trent opened the box and there was the most sparkly thing I have seen, way better than sparkly Edward Cullen. "Trent." I gasped staring it down. It must have taken months to buy that wonder. It was a promise ring.

I felt tears soft hand brush my cheeks as I looked up at him with those lime green eyes. I miss Trent. I miss are good times. Who doesn't miss an ex. "No." I chocked.

I felt me crashing with tears into my face. "No Trent. It's over." Sure I do miss Trent. But I would rather risk Trent any day then not to with my Duncan.

"Why Gwen?" Trent snapped the box and glared at me with tears in his eyes.

"I love him, I really love that guy … you have no idea. Trent your perfect but there is one thing that Duncan has that you don't…"

He drop he's hand from my face and asked. "A chemical recorded?"

I laughed. Come on that was pretty funny. But I shook my head. "Than what?" he asked again.

I looked down and already felt my heart racing. "My heart." I whispered.

Trent regrouped my hand and smirked at me. "So it's true?" I nodded.

Trent did a big sigh and started laughing I seen his cold breath in the cold winter air. "Well you couldn't say I tried." He started walking to his car as I followed.

"Trent, your amazing, you just got to find that girl that makes you feel amazing and loved, that girl… it isn't me." He turned to me and smiled.

"Thanks, I'll take that in mind." We both shared a quick fast hug as I whispered. "Sorry."

"Don't worry, I'm a big kid." We shared a laugh as Trent got into his car and drove off, even though I knew me and Trent ended on good terms, I knew he wasn't really happy, I hope he'll be ok.

My mom pulled into the drive way as she had big eyes and open her door. "Was that Trent honey?" I blushed. "Erm, ah, yeah." I smiled and began fake laughing. "Everything ok?" she asked as she open the car door. I nodded.

"Need help?" I asked as my brothers both yelled at the same time. "Yes!" I giggled.

"Mom went crazy shopping, and almost got in a fight with a woman!" Andrew spoke I looked at my mother.

"Mother!" I cried, she giggled.

"I won though, we are have a honey bake ham for Christmas eve and that little whore was trying to jack my ham!" she cried walking into the kitchen as I rolled my eyes. "Crazy."

As we was done loading the food into the kitchen. "Mom, are we having more people coming over?" I asked she nodded her head. "No why?"

"Because you got a lot of food for just us on a Christmas eve dinner!" I cried the boys said the same time.

"That's what we told her!" she rolled her eyes.

"Ok, maybe I over did it." She rubbed the back of her head. I laughed. "Well what are we going to do with this food?" she shrugged. "Beats me."

You can tell she was mother. She looked over the counter and notices my box. "Oh, what's this?" she asked picking up the stuff teddy bear.

"Oh nothing!" I tried yanking the box as my brothers grabbed the other end. "Oh Trent gave Gwen all her stuff back!" they boys started making fun of me as I grunted. "Twerps!" my mother began yelling at us to let go as we was tugging at the box. "Let go!" I cried. The boys looked at each other and smiled evilly and let go as I was pulling and all the weight of the box came towards me and I fell backwards and the box flew into the wall and some teddy bears flew everywhere and the picture frames threw again the wall.

The boys heard the noise of breaking glass as they got big eyes. "Boys!" my mother cried as I was on the ground and looked behide me seeing everything ruined. I walked over to the box while my mom was yelling at them as I looked at the picture frame of us, it weird the crack ended between a kiss of a picture, it was fate, we was over, for good. I saw an envelope with the words Gwen on it.

I opened it up seeing a letter with pictures in it.

"_Remember when you had your camera on Total Drama Island and action? You took all those pictures? Well you wanted me to print them out for you? Well there were some pictures I never wanted to show you because I knew it would hurt you. He broke your heart Gwen; remember I'm always going to be here for you, I love you._

_Forever and always ~Trent_

I looked at the pictures and seen Pictures of Me and Duncan. I gasped; I totally forgot those pictures I took of us on my camera. Trent was looking out for me, because he knew how I felt when Duncan said he didn't want to be my friend. It stung. I felt tears crashing on my cheeks; I didn't deserve Trent as a friend. He shouldn't have fallen in love with me. I scan the pictures and began laughing at me and Duncan's Pictures, most of them were goofy and there was a picture I took of me, Trent and Duncan. I was smiling at Duncan as he was smiling at me; As Trent looked at the camera.

The boys walked over to me and said. "We're so sorry Gwen, we'll fix the picture frames and get new glass-" I cut them and began laughing. "No no it's fine, really, it is."

They smiled and hugged me back as my mother gasped. "Oh I want to join!" and hugged all of us.

"Mom..." Jason cried.

"We... Can't…" I spoke.

"Breathe!" Andrew yelled. She blushed, "Whoops, sorry." She let go as we all started laughing.

I was in the kitchen with my mother while she was cooking,

"Hey mom." I asked. Looking at her. She smiled at me. "Yes Gwen?"

I smiled also, I never seen my mom so happy since my father pasted away, it was bliss.

"I was wondering if I can invite someone for our huge Christmas Eve meal." I asked biting my lip.

"Sure, who?" she asked.

"Duncan…" I slowly spoke she smiled and lead over to the counter. "So you really like this guy huh?"

I nodded, really fast, like a little girl. "Mom he's so great, also, he is like my best friend."

"Then what are you waiting for, invite your man!" she cried grabbing my hands I smiled. "Thanks mom." I dashed out the kitchen and ran into my room grabbing my cell phone, pressing speed dial number 1.

It rang about twice as I heard that voice that makes me feel so much better. "Yellow."

I giggled. "Dork, what's up?"

"I see you got your voice back honey Haha, Oh just reclaiming that skateboard that someone threw at me at the mall."

I laughed. "You're getting that skateboard? I thought they would have sold out by now."

"I'm a rich Gwenny." He snorted.

I laughed. "I thought you wanted to be treated like a normal human bean?"

"Well I also want my perks pasty." I heard Duncan talking to a guy working at the place, I heard the male said. "Thank you please come again!" Duncan hoarded and said. "No thank you." And I sighed, he can really be a jerk to people, but who am I to talk, I mostly hate talking to be in general. My mind began to trail along till I remember the reason why I called Duncan.

"Quick question." I said playing with my finger nails looking outside my window; I can still see Duncan's foot prints along the tree to the street.

"Shoot." He said.

"Dinner tonight at my house?" I asked simple. It wasn't simple, I mean, Duncan isn't those boyfriends you bring to your mom to show, Duncan isn't the real idea for mothers choice for their daughters.

"Um... on Christmas Eve?" Duncan said lowly. I didn't know if that was a good thing or not, most likely not, he must have plans with his family, which I won't attend, jerk face dad will be there again.

I nodded. "No, on Easter." I said scarcely I began rolling my eyes.

"Shut it smart ass." He sighed, I heard Duncan yell "Aye watch where you're going lady!" he yelled. Trust me going to the mall on Christmas Eve wasn't the brightest idea for Duncan.

I giggled. "Well?" I asked.

There was a pause. "Yeah, I'll go… in one condition."

"Which is?" I asked scared. Who know what goes in that chemicals head these head.

"If you hang out with my family on Christmas day." And boom, I was scared of something worst but he nailed it, I would rather have sex with him million more times then go to another family dinner with his family, aka meaning the boss, the know it all, his dad.

Another thing that popped into my head was my family. I never spent a Christmas without them, and I think I need be there for this one, for crying out loud my father passed away and Christmas was his favorite holiday, I couldn't let my father down, yet I didn't think it was fair for Duncan to meet my family, and me not going to his. I was lost in a train of thought and I only said four words to Duncan.

" I don't know Duncan."

"Ok, we'll talk about it later; I'll be there in 20." Duncan said. I heard him slam his car door as I heard him whisper. "Or maybe 40." I heard cars honking and yelling, never go shopping on Christmas Eve, never!

"K, love you." I sat on my bed feeling nervous, I felt as if I pissed off Duncan, and he had the right to be pissed.

"Love you more babe."

As I heard those words, all my feelings for being nervous swept away. Duncan loves me, I know it when he says it, and I know I have the same feelings for him, so he can't be mad at me, but I do have to talk to him about it

Duncan's point of view;

I slid into the traffic, I can't believe this traffic its seriously a brain killer. As I was on my way to Gwen's house, I picked up my phone dialing my house phone. I turned off the radio so I didn't have to heard my parents nagging about the music on the other line. I placed my phone on the holder of the car and pressed it on speaker.

"What Duncan?" my phone asked irrated.

I laughed. "Well merry Christmas to you mister Srooch."

There was a pause, so I killed my laughing and contuinted. "Sorry Sir, ah, is mom around?" I asked.

"Nope, She went to pick up aunt Nancy at the airport."

"Ah, she reeks like rotten tuna!" I blasted on the phone, I heard my father chuckle a little and yelled.

"Hey don't say that about your mothers sister!"

I rolled my eyes. "Ah yeah, well can I just tell ma I'm not going to be joining dinner tonight."

"But, it's Christmas eve." My father jerked.

I actully heard sadness in my father voice, for once! "Ah, yeah, I'm going to Gwen's hosue."

"Duncan. That Gwen girl is just" He grunted.

"Dad don't even say one word about her. Ok, she isn't no Courtney. But you know what? This girl is a million times better then that gold digging brat. Gwen sees me how I am, she doesn't care what anybody thinks about me and understand me. Courtney didn't you got to understand Courtney was seriously a bitch. I love Gwen, you have to understand that, Because I'm not letting this Girl get away, she's going to be in my life for a long time. I love her dad."

As I was done ranting I pulled into Gwen's negibhood. My dad was quite, for once.

"Wow…" As he said that I pulled up to Gwen's house and seen her walking to my car. Look like she was having a snowball fight with her brothers.

I nodded. "Yeah, no lie dad."She tapped on my window as I rolled it down.

"Well I see her as a dem wited girl that clearly is clueless with the dime size of a brain. " Gwen's eyes widen at my phone and glared, she knew already that he was talking about her.

"Dad!" I yelled, I heard him chuckled.

"That's why you have to bring her over again… so I can make sure I'm right."

"What?" I asked shocked, and Gwen looked confused.

"You heard me, that's if Gwen wants to come back… Look son, I'm sorry for what I did to Gwen and you back at our house. Tell Gwen that too, and Hopefully you and her can join us tomorrow night."

"Really?" Gwen asked shocked. I began laughing. "Ah Dad just pulled up to Gwen's your on speaker say hi."

My father mumbled something about me and sighed. "Well, I'm not saying sorry again."

Gwen laughed. "It's ok, I heard it."

"Gwen really, I'm sorry, it's just Duncan doesn't really have the smartest girls. Courtney was just different from all of them."

I seen Gwen get the chills when he said Courtneys name. "It's ok sir, you only want the best for your son."

"So prove me wrong and have dinner with us tomorrow." My father said.

Gwen looked at me and look like she was glowing. "really? Ok sir, thank you very much!"

"Yeah…well I'll tell your mother the news, bye son."

"Bye." And then I heard him hang up the phone. I looked over at Gwen.

"I thought I would never say the words I'm sorry in my whole life."

She giggled. "there is always a first time for everything right?"

I nodded. "Sure thing sweetheart." I lend my head out of the car giving her a kiss as suddenly she slammed her head into mine, crashing noses. "Ahh!" we cried.

She turned aroud and seen a snowball smashed into her left side of the ears, her brothers were laughing. She started fumming flames as I tried to hide my laugh. "Jerks!" she cried crashing after them.

"This is going to be one heck of a night." I said turning off the car laughing.

_**& this is were I end! Sorry, but untill next time! The story is almost over everyone! Read and Review~ Love TwistedXmo**_


End file.
